Captured By A Spider
by NJ7009
Summary: When Gon, Killua and Leorio receive an unexpected phone call off Kurapika begging them to hide from the Phantom Troupe, they become concerned for their friend's welfare. Two days later, they receive word that Kurapika had been captured along with the other Nostrade bodyguards. Now they must save their friend before he's killed. However, things are never simple...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and welcome to my newest story, Captured By a Spider. I really hope you like this story and reviews would be very much appreciated. **

**I don't own HXH**

**Summary - When Gon, Killua and Leorio receive an unexpected phone call off Kurapika begging them to hide from the Phantom Troupe, they become concerned for their friend's welfare. Two days later, they receive word that Kurapika had been captured along with the other Nostrade bodyguards. Now they must save their friend before he's killed. However, things are never simple when it comes to the Phantom Troupe.**

X-X-X

Kurapika never had been the best when it came to fighting multiple opponents. His abilities and weapons helped with that. His nen chains which could tie anyone up within less than a second weren't very affective when it came to tying up groups of people and the wooden swords which he used to fight against non-spiders weren't very strong against one opponent anyways. Nevermind multiple opponents. His fighting style was very much one-on-one based.

However, just because he was not the best at it, didn't mean Kurapika was not a threat when he had to fight multiple people. If couldn't fight groups at all, he would never be able to guard the daughter of Light Nostrade, Neon Nostrade. So, he was very much capable of fighting groups. Even if it wasn't his speciality.

Senritsu thought this as Kurapika fought back a few random men who were trying to attack Neon Nostrade with nothing more than his bare fists. The way he fought was so graceful and delicate, it was almost as if he was dancing with the lightest step and quickest movements Senritsu had ever seen. His heart beat sung the melody of pure determination and power, however, it was a calming heartbeat. It was nothing like the heartbeat he had when he saw a spider. Both the arachnids and the member of the Phantom Brigade.

Kurapika's hatred towards the Phantom Brigade was stunningly strong. His heartbeat screamed out the melody of murderous fury at even the thought of the people who killed his kin. It scared her that someone could hate another that much.

Sometimes, Senritsu wondered what Kurapika had seen the night everything he knew had been stolen from him. What he had heard. What he had experienced. However, Senritsu had the common sense not to ask the blonde boy. It was a fragile subject for his friend, after all.

Kurapika continued to gracefully fight his foe, knocking them across the head and hitting them to the floor with a crash. He didn't kill these unknown foes, however, his fists were still stained with the red substance that was their blood. It bothered him, their blood. He hated the sensation of blood dripping off his own hands. All it did was bring back horrible memories.

Suddenly, another man holding a machine gun started to fire his gun with very little aim. He just sprayed bullets around the room. The Nostrade bodyguards ducked, dodged and hit behind different objects that were on the road where the unknown men had tried to attack the car Neon was in. Kurapika twirled his chain to deflect the bullets heading his way.

Basho ran out from behind a garbage can and hit the man with a punch which sent him flying. The man fell limply on the floor dead. Kurapika stared at his weak body for a moment and he thought about the way he'd acted. That is when something clicked inside Kurapika's head and this made his eyes turn scarlet and heart rate quicken. "Everyone, be on your guard!" He commanded, readying himself to release his chain jail.

"Why?" Basho asked, totally unaware of what his leader was hinting at. That is when he saw Kurapika's scarlet eyes...

Kurapika noticed Basho's alarmed expression and gave him a serious look which masked his growing hatred. "Do you understand now, Basho?" Kurapika asked darkly. "That man had been controlled. The Phantom Brigade are here."

X-X-X

"Gon! Killua!" Leorio Paladiknight called as he walked down the gravel track, his brief case swinging with the rhythm of his footsteps. The fresh salt air which always occurred by every coastline caused his hair to flutter and him to struggle to keep his tie straight. He adjusted it with a frustrated pull. Two boys, no older than thirteen years old, glanced at the man at the sound of his voice before grinning and running towards him.

"Leorio!" They called, skidding to a stop right in front of their friend. "It has been a while."

Since the election, the three hadn't seen each other for a whole seven months and they hadn't seen Kurapika for even longer than that. It must have been at least a year and a half since they had seen the Kurta. However, the group had planned to meet up again in Whale Island, Gon's hometown. Leorio had just gotten off the boat an hour ago and had easily found Gon and Killua who had been going in and out of random shops in the town centre. Whale Island wasn't very big after all.

Leorio smiled at the two boys before pushing down his tie again which continued to fly around in the breeze. "How have you been?" He asked as the pair began to walk through the town.

Killua placed his hands behind his head and looked up in thought. "Not much, actually," He admitted.

Gon cut in. "Me and Killua have done a bit of travelling but that it about it. We have mainly been here." He gestured to his surroundings. "What have you been doing, Leorio?" He asked.

Leorio explained to the boys that after the election, he continued his training to become a doctor. "I am nearly done with it now," Leorio stated proudly. "Only one more year and I will be a doctor."

"If you pass the exam," Killua grinned with a devious smile. "You need to be smart to pass," He teased. Leorio glared at the boy as Gon chuckled from behind his white-haired friend.

"I have missed you too, Killua."

The three boys continued to walk through the town centre, buying some sweets from one of the shops before they headed out-of-town. Gon and Killua insisted that they showed Leorio around the island before they showed him where he was staying. Leorio agreed as he stuffed his tie into his suitcase. "Any news from Kurapika?" Gon asked his elder companion as they headed towards the beach, the first location he and Killua planned to show him.

Leorio shook his head. "Nope. Last time I talked to him was three weeks ago and even then it was a pretty brief conversation," He admitted. "I've heard he is rather busy with being a bodyguard to the Nostrades."

"Do you think he's still coming?" Gon turned to Killua who nodded.

"Knowing Kurapika, he will show up eventually. Remember in Yorknew? We didn't see him till five days after we were supposed to meet but he did eventually show up." Gon frowned at the memory of Yorknew. Kurapika, since he, Leorio and Gon had rescued Killua from his family after the hunter exam... sort of, had changed. Not necessarily for the better. He was more murderous, more dangerous than he used to be. It scared Gon. He knew Kurapika was the same smart, talented Kurta he'd been during the exam. However, his desire for revenge kept this side of him hidden.

Gon glanced over at his two companions with a worried look. "Do you think he's still hunting the spiders?"

Killua and Leorio glanced at each other before looking back at Gon. "I think he's looking for his brethren' eyes at the moment," Leorio said. "But, yes. I think he still holds a grudge over the Phantom Brigade." Gon looked a little disappointed.

Killua slung his arm over his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about Kurapika, Gon. He knows what he is doing."

"I know," Gon sighed, looking at the floor. "But I really want him to stop killing."

"We all do," Leorio joined in. "However, we can't stop him. Kurapika feels compelled to avenge his clan. Nothing we can do will stop him-"

_BEEEP BEEEP _

Leorio was interrupted by the gentle vibration sound of a phone. "Who is it? It's not mine." Leorio said, noticing the vibration wasn't coming from the phone inside his pocket. "Mine either," Killua stated. "My phone isn't on vibrate." Both their eyes turned to Gon.

Gon was clutching his phone in his hands and had a delighted smile on his face. "It's Kurapika!" He smiled. Killua and Leorio widened their eyes in surprise. Gon then pressed the green answer button on his phone and pressed another to put it on speaker. He then put it in the middle of the three and they crowded around it. "Kurapika!" He exclaimed.

"Gon?" The voice of Kurapika replied. However, there was a problem. His voice was weak and shaky and he coughed after he said his friend's name. He sounded as if he was on the verge of losing consciousness. The three glanced at each other with worried looks.

"Kurapika? Are you okay?" Killua asked, his eyes widened slightly.

"Gon? Are you there?" Kurapika asked. Gon felt his breath hitch. He couldn't hear them. Maybe there was something wrong with his phone. "I don't know if you can hear me or not but if you can, please listen very carefully. You need to hide. The Phantom Troupe are coming for you! Tell Killua and Leorio to hide as well." Kurapika coughed which caused him to yelp in pain. All eyes were glued to the phone. "I have to go... please do as I asked." There was suddenly a pained scream, a clatter, then the line went dead.

**Oh the drama. **

**I know this isn't very long, however, I have a slight problem with long chapters. However, by the end of this story, I am determined to reach my target length of 2,000 words each chapter at the least. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter though and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**4 reviews on the first chapter! AHHHH! I am soo happy. Thanks so much guys. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and there is a bit of a reveal where we learn about what happened right before Kurapika phoned Gon. Oh he excitment! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. **

Gon, Killua and Leorio stared at the phone in Gon's hand with a shocked expression encrypted on each of their features. A silence broke over the group as they simply stared at it. Seagulls and the gentle crashing of the waves in the distance the only sound that could be heard. Even the people who surrounded them in the town appeared to go silent. What has happened to Kurapika? Was he alright? These questions swirled in each of their minds, giving them all a headache.

"Try calling him back!?" Leorio suggested desperately, a bead of sweat drizzling down his cheek. Out of the three of them, Leorio was the closest to Kurapika. He always had been. Ever since they had forgiven each other and become friends on the boat which brought them to the Hunter Exam they had been close. Their friendship was similar to Gon and Killua's only that the pair didn't remain in each other's company for a long time. Mainly because they both had goals which they had to achieve alone.

Gon nodded hastily and quickly dialed Kurapika's number into his phone, put it on speaker, before putting the phone in the middle of the group again.

"I am sorry but the number you are trying to reach is not available," A robotic voice stated. This worried the three further.

"Damn," Leorio muttered as Gon hung up his phone and attempted to call the number again, only for the same voice to give them the same message as before. "What the hell are we going to do now?" Leorio felt beyond agitated about what he had heard. Kurapika was not a weak person, however, during his call the Kurta had never sounded more helpless. His voice was shaking so much and it sounded so pained that it caused Leorio pain to even listen to it. However, the one thing that bothered him the most was the scream the Kurta had let out before he had hung up.

The scream had sounded horrible. His friend's voice was so shaky that his scream sounded strangled and forced. It sounded so pained that it made Leorio cringe whenever he thought about it. The horrified feeling it left the man with just showed how horrible it was to hear. Just to think how much pain the Scarlet eyed boy must have been in to let out a sound like that made Leorio feel much worse.

Killua's and Gon's feelings were mutual.

Killua didn't answer Leorio's question but instead, he glanced at his two friends with a serious expression. "Should we do as Kurapika asked?" Before Kurapika had gotten cut off, he has asked them to hide from the Phantom Troupe. This also signalled that the people who had harmed the Kurta were also them. It was a safe assumption anyway.

Gon walked over to the beach which was a few metres away from where they were standing and sat down on the sandy floor with a sigh, resting his chin on his hands as he stared at the crashing waves. He couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. To be captured by your sworn enemy was horrible, however, to be captured by the enemy who had killed your family was a whole other level of bad. Gon could only imagine how much Kurapika's eyes had glowed scarlet when he had made the call to warn them.

Leorio and Killua, who hadn't moved, stared at each other before Leorio looked down. "I dunno' Killua," He responded to his question. "I know he would be furious if we get captured by the Troupe and we should trust him enough to do as he asks, but I'm worried about him. Kurapika is so full of pride and driven by revenge to the point that if he has gotten himself captured by the Troupe, he would die before he would agree to any orders or terms from the Spiders. We both know this."

Killua nodded in agreement before he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back slightly in his normal casual manner. "So, Mr Doctor, what do you suggest we do? Go against Kurapika's orders and anger him? Or do as he asked and keep him happy?"

Leorio shrugged. However, before he could give an answer, Gon spoke up from the beach. "Go against his orders!" Gon yelled back to them with an expressionless voice, not even looking away from the beach. "I say we find him."

The pair turned to look at Gon who still wasn't looking at them and smiled at their friend's determination. "You heard the boss," Killua laughed. "We have to find Kurapika."

"Okay... but how?"

X-X-X

_Before the phone call was made..._

"Do you understand now, Basho?" Kurapika asked darkly. "That man had been controlled. The Phantom Brigade are here."

"Perceptive," a voice sounded out and Shalnark and Machi appeared on to the road. Starting to walk towards them. "What made you guess so quickly?" Machi asked with a blank, somewhat bored, expression on her face.

Kurapika returned the expression, however, his eyes continued to glow a stunning scarlet red. "The way the man just started shooting randomly made it clear," He stated darkly. "That and normal people don't have an antenna jutting out of their necks."

Shizuku, Nobunaga and Franklin emerged from the shadows of the forest besides the road and walked onto the road, but from the opposite end to Shalnark and Machi. Kurapika soon realised that they were trying to take away their escape routes. "They intend to capture us," Senritsu whispered to the Kurta and the other bodyguards, voicing Kurapika's mind. "Some of their heartbeats are calm, yet, others seem quickened through adrenalin."

Feitan and Phinks appeared in Kurapika's sight, approaching from the east road. The fight the bodyguards had just taken part in had happened on a four-way intersection, a few miles south to Yorknew City where this year's annual auction was once again going to take place like it did every year. They had been transporting Neon to a hotel when the car got attacked and the bodyguards had ended up fighting. Luckily the road was near abandoned so no cars interrupted the fight and Neon's driver had taken her to safety. However, these circumstances provided the perfect chance for the Phantom Troupe to box them in and capture them.

Finally, Bonolenov and Kortopi entered from the scene from the west road. "You're a smart-ass huh?" Machi continued on. "Not surprised since you are the chain user." Kurapika scanned his eyes at his surroundings, looking for a way to escape. A dense forest surrounded the roads and it seemed so thick and narrow that it would be unlikely everyone in the group would escape the Troupe if they went that way and the roads were blocked off by the Spiders. There was nowhere to flee. Not that Kurapika intended to run anyways.

Linssen seemed pretty frightened and looked rather jumpy at the circumstances while Basho looked ready to fight. Senritsu appeared worried, possibly because her fighting skill wasn't the best. They were ridiculously outnumbered. However, Kurapika's determination to avenge his clan clouded his mind from this fact and instead, he focussed on the one goal he had in mind. Kill the Troupe.

A yell from Linssen started the fight and soon, blood began to get spilt. Kurapika fought Machi and Shalnark. Machi tried to wrap her thread around Kurapika's neck while Shalnark attempted to place an antenna into his neck but Kurapika was too fast for them and managed to dodge their attacks, aiming his chain jail at them as he dodged. However, they counter dodged Kurapika's attacks and after a while, neither had sustained any serious injury.

Kurapika continued to fight. He threw his chain towards the pair in quick flurries and after a while, it appeared he may win. His anger towards the Spiders was fueling his energy and while the pair slowly tired, Kurapika's energy levels remained high. Kurapika constantly thought of his kin's blank eyeless faces as he fought them back and soon, he was causing some semi-serious blows like large gashes on his opponents.

That is when it went wrong.

Kurapika had finally began to really gain the advantage over Machi and Shalnark when a scream, Senritsu's scream, sounded out into the air. Acting on instinct, Kurapika spun around and saw that Senritsu was lying on the floor with Feitan standing over her. She didn't appear badly injured but was clearly unconscious. Stupid mistake.

Machi had taken her opportunity and knocked Kurapika to the floor who landed with a thud. Winding him. Coughing, Kurapika tried to regain his breath but Shalnark kicked him before he could. Unable to regain his breath, Kurapika soon became light-headed as the two Spiders kicked hell into the Kurta. Blood splattered from his lips as he curled himself into a ball to hide from the many blows. Kurapika had no time to heal himself.

Suddenly, the kicking stopped and Kurapika could finally catch his breath. Almost choking as it filled his lungs. Kurapika's phone had dropped on to the floor besides him and Kurapika reached out and grabbed it tentatively. Kurapika heard heavy feet approaching him and glanced up, seeing none other than the leader of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo Lucifer, standing before him. He kneeled besides him and grabbed his chin.

"Hello Kurapika."

"Damn you, Chrollo!" Kurapika hissed. His eyes going a bright scarlet red.

Chrollo smiled at the Kurta with a calming smile that could be passed off as deranged considering his killing background. "You haven't changed, Kurta boy." Kurapika hissed at the man before he scrunched up his fist and attempting to swipe the leader's face. However, Chrollo was quick and caught his fist before it made contact. Kurapika's expression darkened. Chrollo twisted the fist and broke a few bones in Kurapika's wrist, this caused a scream of pain to escape his lips. Chrollo laughed. "You really haven't changed."

"Bastard!" Kurapika yelled as Chrollo released his hand and the blonde cradled it gently.

"Yeah well... Wait until you see what I have instore for you are your friends." Kurapika felt his eyes widen slightly. Having the worst feeling that he wasn't talking about the other bodyguards. What if he was talking about Gon, Killua and Leorio? He had to warn them.

Feitan, who had now left the side of Senritsu, walked over to Chrollo with a needle in his hands, balancing it between his fingers. "Do you want me to knock him out?"

The Spider's leader stood before nodding. Feitan kneeled by Kurapika's side and the boy instantly tried to fight the interrogator of the Phantom Troupe. Kurapika wasn't frightened. He never had been when it came to the Phantoms but he couldn't deny that the thought of being captured by the Spiders was... unappealing to the Kurta. If not counting the reason that he hated the Spiders, he had heard that Feitan in particular were good at torturing and the boy really didn't want to spill something he shouldn't out of pain. He also hated the idea of being at the mercy of the Spiders.

No matter how much he tried to fight, Feitan easily managed to insert the needle into Kurapika's arm without any real effort. This frustrated Kurapika to his core.

The minute the needle's contents entered his bloodstream, Kurapika instantly began to feel drowsy. Kurapika coughed up some blood that was still in his lungs and he felt his body grow progressively weaker. He was losing consciousness fast. Damn it. That is when Kurapika saw his phone was still in his hands.

Using the last of his losing energy, Kurapika tried to call Gon and left him a message. Unsure whether he heard him or not. The injection also appeared to make all of his wounds more painful and all his body was soon burning with pain.

Chrollo noticed him talking on the phone and hit him in his wrist causing him to scream and drop the phone on the floor. Kurapika's body continued to burn as he tried to place his phone in his pocket. Kurapika's vision turned black before he could be sure if he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurapika awoke, his head throbbing, in a damp lonely cell. The cell was small and square with a wall made totally of bars in the front and a single barred up window in the back which was too high to reach. The floor was made of concrete with a few small stones scattered across it, making it uncomfortable to sit on. The walls were made of large grey stones which let a draft in through the cracks.

It was also very dark in the cell. The only light came from the window at the back so everything just looked like shadows in the gloom. The fact that it was night now made everything even harder to make out. There was no heat in the cell either and the moment Kurapika regained his senses, he hugged his arms and a chill ran down his spine. The blood that remained on his skin seemed to make his whole body colder.

Teeth chattering, Kurapika glanced around the cell and tried to see if he could work out where he was. His mind felt fuzzy. He had no idea that he'd been captured by the infamous Phantom Brigade... well, he didn't until he saw the slumped silhouette of Senritsu, Basho and Linssen in the darkness and that is when everything became clear.

He had gotten himself captured by the people he hated the most... the damn Spiders.

Kurapika's eyes lit up an amazing scarlet red at the realisation and they glowed so bright that it caused a red glow to appear on the concrete floor around him. Lighting up the darkness slightly. Kurapika clenched his fists at the thought that he'd failed his one goal in life, to defeat the Phantom Troupe, once again. The first time being when he had caught the flu during the auction at Yorknew and they had managed to get away. Although, in truth, they had remained in Yorknew but Gon kept the truth from his friend to stop him from killing even though he knew in his heart that Kurapika would continue to hunt them down.

However, Kurapika didn't know this so he believed they had managed to escape while he was ill.

Just the thought that he was now at the mercy of the Spiders frustrated the Kurta. To think that they could make his life hell bothered him further. The blonde wasn't scared of them killing him which they could be planning, but he didn't want to die at their hands. It was the scarlet eyed boy's goal to kill them, it would be a nightmare to him if the opposite were to happen.

Kurapika sent his clenched fist into the wall he was leaned against, sending small pieces of rock to crumble and fall to the floor. Kurapika then became aware of the shackles that attached him to the stone wall by his ankles. Growing even more frustrated, he punched the shackle on his left ankle. It didn't budge or even begin to break. The Kurta let out a groan of anger. His blood was boiling thanks to his current situation.

The blonde punched his shackle again and a few cuts appeared on his fingers. Though it didn't slow him down, nor did his wounds from the earlier fight bother him too much. Actually, his earlier wounds barely stung at all besides his left wrist which Chrollo had broken. The injection Feitan gave him, he guessed, was some sort of drug which caused wounds to hurt more for a time before knocking out the victim. His wounds did hurt more after the injection, he realised. Before then the problem was that he couldn't catch his breath.

Kurapika punched the shackle for a fourth time, some blood splattered on the cool metal and some droplets hit the wall behind him as he drew back his fist. The shackle still wasn't budging but he was too annoyed to care. Punching it a fifth time, he heard a crack and this caused him to yelp. He had just broken two of his fingers. Brilliant.

Leaning his head against the wall, Kurapika held up his right hand and summoned his chains to appear on his hand. Once it had, Kurapika used his healing thumb to heal his injured wrist before healing his two fingers. Once done, he put his chains away and started to hit hell into the shackle again.

He had only hit the chain another three times with no injuries when a voice called from the dark. "Your heartbeat is screaming Kurapika," Senritsu's soothing voice said, she sounded worried. "I don't like it. I don't like hearing your heartbeat so angry." Kurapika immediately stopped and glanced over to where he had seen Senritsu's limp body earlier. She was now sitting up straight but it was too dark in the room for him to see her face or her body's condition after the fight. However, judging from what he could make out of her posture and her voice, she wasn't too badly injured.

"Senristu!" Kurapika called out. "Are you okay?" His scarlet eyes dimmed a little but they remained a bright scarlet and his heartbeat calmed at the sound of his friend's voice. Out of the bodyguards, Senritsu was the one he was closest to. The only one he really opened up with. To hear she was fine, or at least conscious, did take some of his frustration away.

He saw the silhouette of his friend nod. "Yes Kurapika-san, but you don't appear to be doing too well. Your heartbeat has calmed a little but it is still beating with rage and your eyes are glowing red because of it."

Kurapika raised a brow. "You can see me?"

He saw the silhouette of Senritsu shake her head. "Only your eyes. They are rather bright." Kurapika then heard a grumble sounding from the corner of the room. The Kurta boy and they acute hearer looked towards the sound where they saw two forms slowly regaining consciousness...

"Owww..." Linssen grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, batting his eyes to try to clear his sight. "That hurt!" The large silhouette the Kurta guessed was Basho's raised his head and glanced at his surroundings. "Damn Spiders... what a cheap shot..." He muttered.

Suddenly, a commanding voice echoed over the group. "So you are all awake!" It said. Kurapika's instantly grew bright red again as he recognised the voice. It was the leader of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo Lucifer's, voice. There was a clang as the barred door at the front of the room jolted open and suddenly, a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling lit up. Kurapika squinted for a moment for his eyes to adjust and everyone else did the same.

The blonde could now see everyone's condition and they all looked fine. They only appeared to have minor injuries. In fact, it was Kurapika who had sustained the most injuries out of them all and he had very few. Not counting his freshly healed wrist. He could also see that they were all also chained to the wall by their ankles.

Senritsu glanced at the boy worriedly as his heart cried out the melody of rage when Chrollo entered the room. Chrollo carried himself in his usual hefty manner as he calmly closed the barred door behind him. He was alone. The other Spiders instead spectated from the other side of the barred wall. In her gut, Senritsu knew that if Kurapika wasn't restrained, he would be attacking Chrollo by now. It had taken all his will not to punch the leader when he had held him hostage and there was a lot of reasons against it then. Now, however, there were many reasons for him _to_ punch hell into his foe. Especially considering the Spider was holding them all captive.

"Chrollo!" Kurapika hissed, leaning forward slightly but his restraints kept him from moving much.

"Hello again, Kurapika," He smiled calmly. This made Kurapika's blood boil more than it already was.

Chrollo walked over to Kurapika and kneeled in front of him, however, he was just out of and arms reach so Kurapika was unable to hit him. The Kurta knew this as he actually tried to swipe him before he spoke. "How the hell are you able to communicate with the Troupe? I placed a chain on your heart! You should be dead!" Chrollo didn't even blink and his normal calm smile remained on his face. Kurapika growled inwardly at this reaction. Why was it so hard to get any reaction from this man? Was this how he was like when he wiped out the entire Kurta Clan besides him?

Chrollo nodded at the blonde's statement. "You are right. However, the other Spiders found an exorcist. This exorcist nullified the nen chain on my heart so, the chain got removed." Kurapika made another swipe at the man but he caught his fist. The boy glared at his sworn enemy. "However, that chain you placed on me has put me through some trouble these last few months. Do you know what that entails for you?"

Kurapika felt his eyes glow brighter.

"Time to end to finish the job and end the Kurta bloodline. As well as the lives of your friends and fellow bodyguards." Kurapika felt his breath hitch. He was talking about Gon, Killua and Leorio. He wanted to kill them. Kurapika's blood turned deathly cold.

If the had received and listened to his call and were acting upon it they would be fine. However, if not they could be in serious trouble. He only hoped they had listened to his plea and were hiding.

This wish was not going to get met.

**Kurapika is going to go mental when he hears 0_0**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys and thanks SOO much for all the reviews/favs/follows. It made my day when I saw my mail and saw it all.**

**Anyways, please keep up the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**19 reviews! AHHHHHHHH *Faints but gets back up in five minutes* Thank you SO MUCH! Made my day. **

**These chapter updates may become a little slower from now on (maybe not though) as I am quite busy. However, I will try my best to write the chapters quickly.**

Gon and Killua led Leorio down the dirt path towards Gon's aunt, Aunt Mito's, house. Walking silently while their minds replayed the phone call they had received from their friend. Upon making the decision to go against Kurapika's orders, the three had decided to go to Mito's house so Leorio could be relieved of his things. From there, they could begin their search for Kurapika by checking the Hunter Website for information and by trying to call the Kurta in case he had managed to escape capture. Although they all had doubts about any of this aiding their search.

As the group cut away from the town and continued down a path surrounded by cherry trees, Gon, Leorio and Killua instantly felt at ease. Whale Island was a rather desolate place despite it being a hotspot for keen fishers. Very few people resided on the island and Gon was one of very few residents. Due to this, once you cut away from the towns and the beaches where tourist fishers and their families stay, the rest of the island is near silent. However, the wildlife that lived in the middle of the island helped avoid the silence seeming eerie and made it a calming silence instead.

Whale Island, or at least the part away from the beaches and rivers, was a relaxing and pretty place to live. The relaxing surroundings were so calming that even though their friend could be in some serious danger, the three's minds were temporarily calmed for a few moments. That just showed what Whale Island could do to you. '_So, this is why Gon is always so calm_. _His surroundings growing up were so calming that he must have gained his attitude from it.' _ Leorio thought, before he worried for his friend once again.

After a while of walking down the path, Gon steered away and began to walk down a thinner path. Two minutes later, Leorio's eyes set on Gon's house for the first time and his mind was blown from the sight. The house, which was more of a mansion, was huge. Three floors high with a red slate roof and cream and yellow bricks making up the walls. A brown door with three small steps leading up to it came out of the centre of the wall of the bottom floor and many windows were splayed across the walls in a random fashion. In the roof, there were another two windows which jutted away from the building. Flowers bloomed at the foot of the house and added much colour to the already beautiful building. The freshly mowed bright green grass couldn't have looked any better than it did.

"You live here, Gon!" Leorio exclaimed. This was the man's dream house. He had to move to this island once he had gotten his doctor's decree. Gon, whose thoughts had left his mind elsewhere, suddenly blinked as the man mentioned his name. "What, Leorio? Sorry I didn't quite what you said."

"I was just saying how nice your house is," Leorio replied, smiling gently. He understood the worried feeling the boy must have right now. In fact, his worry was probably a lot stronger than his judging by how close he and Kurapika were. However, Leorio was now an adult. 20 years old. It was his job to keep his emotions in check in front of his youngers and comfort them whenever they were upset or worried. He did not want to worry Gon further by freaking out now. However, both Killua and Gon knew that he was the most worried out of them all.

Gon smiled at the comment. "Thanks, Aunt Mito will love you for saying that. She is very house proud." Leorio smiled in return. As the group advanced on the house, two figures appeared outside the house. One of them was an old woman, clad in an orange dress with a yellow scarf and white shirt beneath. Her hair was a silvery grey and she smiled happily when she saw them walking over to her. "That is my grandmother," Gon explained to Leorio.

The other figure was also a woman, although she was considerably younger with ginger hair and a scarlet dress. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, similar to Gon's, and her aura reflected the calming atmosphere of the island. Her smile deepened when she saw the three boys looking at her. "Hello," she greeted, holding out her hand. "You must be Leorio-san. I am Mito, Gon's aunt." Leorio shook the woman's hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you," He said politely. "But you can call me Leorio. I am not one for formalities. What would you like me to refer to you by?"

"Nice to meet you too and Mito is fine." The pair released each other's hands and Mito turned to face Killua and Gon, quickly noticing their worried faces. "What is the matter?" Killua, who had been silent for a long time, explained how they had received a worrying phone call from Kurapika who Mito quickly recalled from Gon's letters. He then went on to say how they were planning to look for him, leaving out the detail of Kurapika asking them to hide when he explained the call. Killua knew only too well how much Mito worried for Gon and the silver-haired boy knew she would try to change Gon's mind about not hiding if she heard that Kurapika had said that.

Once he had finished, Mito's smile had vanished. "That poor boy," She murmured, clasping her chin and shaking her head. "I hope he's alright." Mito cast her eyes of the three boys. "I will help you anyway I can to find him, although, you need to be careful. This sounds dangerous and you could get hurt." She glanced at Gon when she said that but he was now back in his cloud of worried thoughts so he didn't notice. "Anyway, Leorio. I will show you to your room."

Mito lead the three into the house with Gon's grandmother in tow and once again, Leorio was caught up in the beauty of the house. The hallway made simple things like a wooden floor, a cabinet and white-painted walls look like the most beautiful things in the world with the floor being as shiny as a copper coin and the cabinet dusted to the point so not a single speck of dust could be seen. The walls also looked as if they had only been painted a few hours ago despite there being no smell.

Mito lead them up the stairs where there were ten different doors. "This house is quite big as you can tell," Mito explained, gesturing to three of the rooms at the end of the hall. "Your room, Leorio, is the one at the end. The room besides yours is Killua's and then there's Gon's. Mine and grandmother's rooms are at the other end of the hall. The bathroom is downstairs right of the hallway and the living room is to the left. Straight ahead to the hall is the kitchen and dining room. Feel free to explore the house as you wish, however, I do have one rule." Mito glanced at Leorio's feet where his shiny new shoes shone in the sunlight. "No shoes indoors."

Leorio forced out a laugh as he quickly hopped to take off his shoes. "Sorry," He apologised, scratching the back of his head while holding his shoes in his other hand. His face had grown slightly red. Killua laughed at this.

"Looks like the Doc just got told off," He chuckled. Leorio punched him on his shoulder.

"Anyways," Mito finished off. "I have to go make dinner. Feel free to unpack and settle in, Leorio. Gon, Killua... please don't smash anything." Killua smirked at the comment. With that, Mito turned and left the three with grandmother following her briskly. A silence erupted over the group as they glanced at each other, waiting for someone to speak. For a few minutes, Leorio had managed to hide his worry in front of Mito but inside, his thoughts kept wavering to Kurapika. Everyone's had in fact.

Gon glanced at the floor before talking. "Do you think we are making the right choice by going against what Kurapika said?" He asked worriedly, biting his lip. He was starting to have doubts about his decision. Maybe it was best to just leave Kurapika to his own devices. After all, the Kurta never got into any trouble unless he, Killua and Leorio got involved. It wasn't Kurapika who had gotten captured by the Phantom Troupe last time, but it was himself and Killua. Nothing ever went wrong until they got involved and Gon was starting to feel more like a burden by getting involved than feeling like he was helping the chain user.

Killua slung his arm over Gon's shoulders and smiled gently. "Yes Gon, I think we are." He grinned. "Kurapika is a skilled fighter and Nen user, but will be just as helpless when captured than anyone else. Also, if he wasn't in serious danger, he wouldn't have called us to warn us of the Spiders. He would come here to Whale Island to protect us. So, he must be in some shit." Gon glanced down at the floor as he said that. His best friend had a good point. However, this idea of Kurapika being in a load of trouble didn't put him at ease.

Gon sighed. _'Oh Kurapika,' _He thought. '_What the hell have you gotten yourself into?'_

**Bit of a filler but I enjoyed writing for Mito (I don't know why though) **

**Please keep up the reviews. You have no idea how happy they make me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, there is violence and blood in this chapter so if this uneases you, I would reccomend skipping the end of this chapter.**

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all keep up with reviewing. It really makes my day.**

Gon stood on his house balcony with his arms draped lazily over the banister. His head tilted down so he was staring at the freshly mowed green grass that his Aunt was so proud of. His black hair flew about in the breeze that accompanied the night although he didn't really care to straighten it up, his concern for his friend kept his thoughts at bay from the matter.

During the day, Leorio had settled into his room and the group had eaten dinner before going up to bed at precisely 6PM with Aunt Mito stating that they needed rest before they began to search for their friend. They had agreed, however this didn't make sleep any easier to come by. Not only because they were worried about their Kurtian friend, but because it was a ridiculously early time to sleep and none of them felt tired.

So they had all remained awake, thinking about their friend.

Kurapika was not the sort of person who easily made friends. He preferred to work alone because that is when he was at his best. When he was alone. Also, his angry attitude and scarlet eyes frightened some people so that didn't help him in making friends. There were times when the three boys thought that if they hadn't met at the Hunter Exam and they had instead met the Kurta off the street, the friendship they all formed with him wouldn't have happened. However, it did. They had all became friends with the Kurta boy. Now, in a way, they all wished they didn't have this friendship. If they didn't, they wouldn't be cursed with persistent worry right now. Although, in another way, they were glad they had this friendship as Kurapika was one of the best people you could meet... when he wasn't angry, of course.

Gon limply held on to his mobile phone which he had used countless times that night to try to call Kurapika, staring at it as he wished for it to ring. Upon getting bored with trying to sleep, Gon had retreated to the balcony at the back of his house to try to calm his mind from his worried thoughts in the calming fresh air of Whale Island. The boy closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath to relax. Whale Island really was a relaxing place.

He glanced at the phone again before dialing Kurapika's number into the phone once more. Pressing it to his ear, the same robotic voice from the last few times he'd called told him the number couldn't be reached. Gon sighed as he snapped his phone shut and now felt nothing but feelings of disappointment, worry and frustration. How he wished his friend would call him... he would do anything to hear his friend's voice right now.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Gon jumped as he heard Killua speak. He hadn't heard his friend coming up behind him. The silver-haired boy's quiet footsteps really did help conceal his presence. Despite jumping, Gon didn't turn around to look at Killua. "Yeah," He replied softly.

"Have you been trying to call Kurapika?" Killua asked, noticing the phone that Gon was barely keeping a hold off.

"Yip." Killua felt disappointed at that. Killua knew Gon's attempts to call Kurapika were all futile and in vain but he didn't have the heart to break it to him. Although Gon knew this already. Gon sighed as he tightened his grip on the phone before tossing it on to the bench which was also on the balcony. It clattered before stopping, screen to the wood. Gon then turned to look back over the balcony.

The view from the balcony was part of the grassy area which surrounded the house and the sea in the distance. The dark blue sea seemed more quiet in the night as the moonlight and stars that shone on it gave it a mysterious atmosphere. Killua walked over to Gon before draping his arms over the banister in a imitating fashion but rather than looking at the sea, he turned to look at his friend. "He is alright you know. Kurapika, I mean," Killua stated. "You know that out of us all, he is probably the most skilled in Nen and can hold out very well in a fight. You shouldn't worry about him too much. We will find him in the end."

Gon turned to look at Killua, looking hopeful yet a little doubtful. "Do you really think that?"

"I do." That was both a lie and the truth. Killua really did believe that Kurapika was the most skilled out of them all in Nen and most capable in a fight, but whether he was alright he was unsure of. The Phantom Troupe were dangerous and more trained in Nen than Kurapika. However, the Kurtian had managed to defeat Uvogin, the strongest out of the Troupe. So, Killua's feelings were split.

Gon didn't look too convinced by what Killua had said, but his mind had clearly been eased slightly. "Your right, Killua." He smiled softly. "Thanks."

"No problem. Anyways we might find out about Kurapika's whereabouts sooner than we though," Killua said. "Leorio is also awake and researching information as we sp-"

"GON! KILLUA!" Leorio yelled. Killua and Gon turned quickly to face their elder companion.

"Convenient," Killua murmured. "I was just saying to Gon that you were-"

"Kurapika and the other Nostrade bodyguards were captured by the Phantom Troupe! It is all over the Hunter website."

"HUH?" Killua and Gon said in union. Up until now the group had been in the dark about whether Kurapika had been killed or captured. However, one thing they didn't expect was for the other bodyguards to get captured as well. "Show us."

X-X-X

Kurapika cried out as Nobunaga plunged a knife into his arm, slowly slicing open his limb as he pulled the knife down his arm until the knife was by his hand. He had only been tortured for fifteen minutes but it felt like he had been strapped to this metal table, unable to move, for hours. "This is for what you did to Uvo," Nobunaga screamed into his ear before stabbing Kurapika in the foot, getting another cry of agony in return.

No matter how he tried, the Kurta couldn't help but squeal in agony whenever the blade slit his skin or Feitan used some of his own torture techniques which were far from pleasant. He now understood why he was the Troupe interrogator. Nobunaga also had a huge grudge over him for the death of Uvogin. Kurapika was not in a very good position. All he could taste was blood.

A few more punches to the stomach later, Kurapika could no longer handle the taste in his mouth. He spat the blood, groaning due to pain. The substance left a puddle on the floor by his feet. "Hello, Kurapika," a voice suddenly said. Glancing up, Kurapika saw a man standing there.

Spitting on the floor again, he glared at his enemy. "C-Chrollo," He choked out. His whole body felt numb, he could barely pronounce his words or keep his back straight.

"Your eyes are glowing scarlet, Kurapika." Chrollo said, walking over to him. Relishing in how weak his enemy was. "A sign of the Kurta clan. So you really are the last survivor of the clan. I was unsure if I should believe it when I first heard you were the survivor. We had annihilated everything in that village after all. How did you survive?" Kurapika glared at Chrollo, making his eyes a deeper shade of scarlet, but he didn't speak. He did not want to explain his existence to the man.

Chrollo sighed. "Why must you be so difficult?" Chrollo reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife, twirled it, before placing it at the blonde's neck. Kurapika barely reacted. He wasn't afraid of being killed. Though he didn't want to die at the Spider's leader's hand. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you?"

"I f-fear not death," Kurapika choked, some blood dripping down his chin. Chrollo smiled slightly.

"I can tell, but maybe you should." He held his knife towards Kurapika's left eye. "Okay, now are you going to continue to be stubborn or am I going to have to cut your eye out?" Kurapika's eye widened a little. He would take his eye? Stupid question. The Phantom Troupe did gouge out all the eyes of his people so the leader should have no problem gouging out one. "Or maybe would killing your friends change your mind if that won't? Gon, Killua and Leorio are their names, no?"

Kurapika's eyes reddened further. "Y-you don't know where they are so h-how can you kill them?" He asked. "I gave them a warning to h-hide. You won't find them." Kurapika coughed up on the blood that was filling in his mouth and spat it on to the floor. The metallic taste lingered on his tounge. Chrollo glared at the teen and pressed the blade so it was a mere centimetre from his eye-ball.

"I have had enough of your stubbornness." He admitted before pressing the blade against his eye. Kurapika immediately began screaming. "Taking an eye from you should teach you a lesson." With that, Chrollo dug the knife behind his eye. Kurapika screaming and fighting the entire time to make his left eye scarlet for the last time...

**To any of you who may be rereading this story, I know this version is slightly different to the one before but I just felt so guilty about it, so I changed it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I am going to tone down the violence from now on in this fic so no more terrible torture scenes. I felt too guilty afterwards :P **

Kurapika was led by his arm into his cell once his eye was brutally removed by Chrollo. Blood dripped from every inch of the boy as he was led over to the wall and shackled before Machi, who had escorted him, walked out of the cell and slammed the door shut behind her. The room elapsed in darkness. Kurapika didn't say a word as he held out his hand to summon his chains and used his healing thumb to heal himself. Although he knew the chain wouldn't be able to bring back his eye, it could certainly stop the pain coming from his now empty eye socket. "Are you okay, Kurapika?" Senritsu asked quietly as Kurapika placed the chain over his arms to heal the cuts before placing it into his mouth to cure the burns.

"Yeah," Kurapika replied softly as he pulled out the chain and healed his legs. That was nothing more than a lie. Inside, he was crying. He had lost his eye... it hadn't really hit him yet. If it wasn't for the darkness on one side of his sight he wouldn't believe that he had. However, he had indeed lost an eye.

His scarlet eyes meant a lot to Kurapika. They were the mark of the Kurta clan. Now there was only one _living_ scarlet eye left now that he had lost his left eye and he felt determined not to let his right eye die too. He would kill himself before that happened while he had something to do with it. "You lying," Senritsu said quietly. Kurapika saw her silhouette tilting to face the floor. "Your heartbeat is mourning, Kurapika. It is crying. Screaming out, 'I can't bear this!'... what did the Spiders do to you?"

Kurapika's fists clenched at the Troupe's nickname. Damn Spiders. He hated them even more now and he was going to make them pay for taking his eye... with their lives. Then they would live through the terror and horror that was death. Like his clan had and so many others who had suffered their wrath. Unaware to Kurapika that his right eye was now glowing a brilliant scarlet which illuminated his face revealing his empty eye socket to the other bodyguards. "They took you eye!" They all yelled in union, their eyes wide once they noticed. "That is much worse than what they did to Linssen and Basho," Senritsu added.

Before Kurapika, Linssen and Basho had both received a torture session with Feitan and Nobunaga. Although, theirs mostly involved hot coals being placed on their skin to create nasty burns. None of them had any serious injuries like Kurapika who had gotten a coal placed in his mouth and his eye removed. Also, their sessions has been much faster. Understandable considering Kurapika was one of the Troupe's worst enemies so it was natural they would want to give him the worst beating and make it last the longest.

Kurapika's eyes widened as he realised that his missing eye had been revealed and he instinctively held his hand over the empty eye socket. The blood had gotten cleaned away and the pain was gone due to him healing it with his chain so it didn't hurt. "I know," He stated. Not really knowing how to reply to the statement. He had originally planned not to mention his eye to his comrades, not wanting to worry them. He also didn't want to become the centre of their sympathy and concern. He just wished to sit alone and cope with his missing eye on his own. He worked best alone.

The Kurta was not going to get his wish.

Senritsu frowned at her friend. She knew from his heartbeat he wanted to be left alone, however, she couldn't find it in her own heart to just drop the matter. Kurapika had just had an eye gouged out... that was disgusting. Senritsu felt sick as an image of her friend screaming while his eye dropped out of his head, blood dripping down his cheeks filled her head. Senritsu shuddered. She could only wish that her torture session wouldn't be this bad. Especially considering she wouldn't be able to heal herself like Kurapika had done if she got the same amount of damage done.

Returning her thoughts to Kurapika's heartbeat, she wondered to herself what she could do to help him. He was clearly not in the mood for talking. What could she do?

Thinking to herself for a few moments while she tapped her chin, an idea finally entered her mind and a smile appeared on her face for the first time since their capture. This could work.

Kurapika raised a curious brow as Senritsu's silhouette shifted a little and that is when soothing music filled his ears. Instantly dashing away his negative feelings and soothing him in a way which did nothing but calm him. Kurapika relaxed as he realised that Senritsu must have taken out her flute which she always kept on her and began to play a tune. Kurapika had heard this song before though... what was the name?... Klaus Schönning... that name rung a bell. Chinese Twilight! It was the song Chinese Twilight by Klaus Schönning. Of course. He loved that song. His mother used to play it for him when he was younger as she came from a Chinese background despite being Japanese. He smiled as he thought of his mother... he missed her so much.

Senritsu continued to play the song for a while but the song soon reached its end, but Kurapika wanted it so badly to keep going. The way Senritsu played the song was similar to how his mother used to play it and it brought him back into his childhood before it was so brutally messed up. His life was perfect before those damn Spiders showed up and wrecked everything. He would always hate them for that. "Do you feel better now, Kurapika?" Senritsu asked, noticing how the latter's heartbeat had began to sing but rather than it singing with rage or sadness like it usually did, it sung a happy song. However, his heartbeat's song was quiet which signalled to her that there was still something bothering the Kurtian boy.

Kurapika nodded slowly. "Much. Thank you, Senritsu-san." Senritsu smiled back.

"Its alright, Kurapika."

Kurapika leaned backwards against the wall as his feeling of Nostalgia ebbed away and his smile slowly vanished. The song did help with most of his negative emotions and now that it had finished, his sadness over the loss of his eye had vanished. However, he was now slowly filling with anger as the memories of his deceased mother remained fresh in his head and his raw hatred towards the Spiders became a little stronger than before. His life had been perfect. He had a nice family, friends and neighbours when he had lived in the Kurta village. He didn't realise this at the time but now that his perfect life was gone, he missed it more than anything. He would give anything to have those days back now. He really would.

However he couldn't. Nothing Kurapika could give or do would bring those days back. His kin had gotten slaughtered by the Phantom Troupe and there was nothing he could do to change that fact. Nothing he could do would change his past and bring back the days when his goal in life was to visit the outside world; not avenge his clan by killing the very people who had ended their lives.

That was the cold truth of it all.

Kurapika sighed inwardly as he placed his hands in his pockets and glanced over at the window at the top of the wall which was the only source of time and light in the cell. It appeared to be early morning judging by how the sky was now becoming pinky-orange. Kurapika was just getting lost in his thoughts of guessed times when he suddenly felt something hard touch his fingertips from within his pocket. Curious, Kurapika snapped his head away from the window and glanced at his clothes.

What was inside his pocket?

Kurapika tightened his grip on the rectangular object from within his clothing and pulled it out. The light that was beginning to pour into the room made the item fairly visible and he quickly realised what it was. "Awww hell," He muttered as he slapped himself in the forehead. The object in his hand was the phone he'd dropped before he'd lost consciousness during the fight with the Phantom Troupe the night he and the other bodyguards had gotten captured. "You have to be kidding me!"

**Kurapika you silly boy :P **

**I really wanted to make this chapter bittersweet... did I do a good job? By the way sorry for the shortness of this chapter but not a lot happened so... yeah. **

**The song Chinese Twilight isn't mine. I love it though. You guys should seriously listen to it, its so relaxing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys. Before I begin this chapter I have a small A/N regarding a question I have received many times in the reviews... will this be a Chrollo/Kurapika story? The answer is no. Sorry guys but this won't be. Why? Because Kurapika is mind-set on killing him. Romance would NEVER happen between these two. That and I don't really like the pairing. Sorry again. **

Leorio, Gon and Killua stared grimly at the computer screen in front of them, sighing as they realised what Leorio had said was true. They were looking at the Hunter website and there, ready for all the Hunters of the world to see, was a notice which said that the Phantom Troupe had captured a group of people... Kurapika and the other Nostrade bodyguards.

"How did you find this?" Killua asked, not removing his eyes from the screen. There were no pictures of Kurapika or the other guards but it did mention their names.

Leorio also kept his eyes glued to the website in front of him. "After you left to go talk to Gon, I started looking on the hunter website." Leorio said. Gon then remembered Killua saying he had talked to Leorio before him. "I searched recent information on the Phantom Troupe and found this. It cost twenty million jenny so it must be accurate. I was also told that the Nostrade family whom Kurapika's employed by are the ones who gave this information to the site for a fair amount of cash."

"The only problem is, its unknown whether Kurapika and the other guards were killed or not after they were captured so the Troupe could have still killed Kurapika." Gon swallowed. Though he was happy to hear that they had gained a little information on Kurapika and his whereabouts, to hear that the Kurta could have still been killed worried him. He just hoped that wasn't the case.

Killua tapped his chin in thought as he thought over what Leorio had just said. "Didn't you just say that the Nostrade family gave the website the information?" Leorio nodded curtly. Killua smiled. "Do you think that their number may be on the site too?" Leorio shrugged.

"Maybe. Why?" Killua gave him a stupid look. For a person who wanted to become a doctor and had advanced far in the course, he was rather slow. Slow to the point of appearing stupid. Killua shook his head and sighed before squeezing between Gon and Leorio and began to tap the word 'Nostrade' into the search bar at the top of the screen. "Do you have another twenty million jenny on you?" Killua asked as he clicked the first result and clicked the contact information button, only for an ask for payment notice to appear. Leorio gave Killua a stressed look.

"You have gotta be joking! It took nearly all the money I had to get that information!"

"Killua, we have money remaining from last year which we raised at the auction." Gon reminded his friend. "We can use that."

Killua nodded before inputting his credit card details into the computer and Gon passed him his Hunter License to swipe. Killua knew that some people could be drawn to their position because of this but he had no time to find a cyber café. Kurapika could be in danger right now. Who cared if a Hunter License was at stake when they could be saving Kurapika's life?

Once Killua had swiped the card, a number of digits appeared on the screen.

_03882-930-273_

Whipping out his mobile, Kurapika dialed the number into his keypad, pressed call, then put the phone on speaker. Almost instantly after the phone began ringing, a woman picked up the voice. "Hello? This is the Nostrades? Eliza speaking."

"Hello!" Gon spoke up. "Is your boss there?"

"Yes, one moment."

"That was easy," Killua admitted leaning back as he rested his hands behind his head. "I thought the Nostrades had a lot of influence in the auction at Yorknew. I would think that it would be tough to get through to them."

Leorio nodded. "It would have been last year but apparently, after the auction last year Neon Nostrade lost her fortune-telling ability and Light Nostrade fell on hard times with money. His status dropped dramatically and now, there are only four bodyguards remaining which are currently employed by Light. Kurapika being one of them. Last time I spoke to Kurapika, I heard Light was planning to go to the auction this year to try to regain his status although without money, I don't see how he can do that."

Gon turned to the phone as he heard a shuffle of someone passing a phone and a male voice said, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Is this Light Nostrade?" Leorio asked, tilting his to face the phone once he had spoken.

"Yes, who is this?" The man repeated his question, he sounded stressed. Understandable considering all his bodyguards were recently captured.

"My name is Killua and here is Leorio and Gon. We are friends of one of your employees, Kurapika." Killua spoke, he heard Light's voice hitch and he could picture the man, though he had never met him, shaking. "You want answers on his capture and whereabouts, don't you?" None of them replied. "Well don't bother." Light stated bluntly. "Kurapika is probably dead by now anyways. He had gotten captured by the Phantom Troupe after all. Just give-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Leorio barked down the phone, causing amazed looks from Gon and Killua to get directed his way. "We know you know something so don't just tell us to give up on our friend! Bastard! Kurapika has risked his life many times protecting your daughter, that is a fact! Shouldn't you return the favour once and help us find him? FOR HELL'S SAKE!"

Silence came in response to Leorio's little rant, besides the harsh breathing of Light who sounded a little shocked by what Leorio had said. Hell. Even Killua and Gon were surprised by what Leorio had said and their feelings were mutual.

Time slowly passed and around thirty seconds, though it felt like days, passed before Light spoke again but his tone was much calmer and more serious than before. "Fine," Light gave in. "But only because Kurapika is my head bodyguard, probably the best bodyguard I've ever had and I want to hear what has become of him. I will tell you what I do know but I don't know much on where Kurapika and the other bodyguards are being held, if their alive at all that is. However, I know almost everything about what happened during the time they were captured."

Light took a deep breath. "It was around a day or two ago. I had asked Kurapika and the other bodyguards to escort Neon to Yorknew city for if someone thought she still had her fortune-telling ability and tried to harm her." Light paused as he thought of how stressed he'd been when he realised his had lost her power. "They were halfway to Yorknew and were travelling along the back roads to avoid traffic when they came to a four-way intersection where men wielding guns started firing randomly." The group leaned towards the phone, fully engrossed by the story.

"They fought them well and managed to defeat them with little to no injuries. However, that is when they were attacked by the Troupe. They did fairly well in the fight before Senristu, one of the other bodyguards, got knocked to the floor which distracted Kurapika. He then also got knocked to the floor and apparently was kicked around a bit. The other two bodyguards, Basho and Linssen, tried to help but they were soon defeated. At that point, the driver who'd driven my daughter to that point managed to find an escape route and floored it until she was safe which saved her from capture. However, the other bodyguards were left behind. Someone who'd been in the car with Neon went back a little while later to find the Phantom Troupe placing Kurapika and the other bodyguards' bodies in the back of a van before driving off. He noted that they were alive as he noticed Linssen and Senritsu breathing."

The group of boys glanced at each other worriedly. By the sound of things, Kurapika had gotten attacked by the entire Phantom Brigade. He never stood a chance.

"That is all I know on the matter," Light said after a small pause. "Kurapika and the others could have been killed afterwards but according to my driver and my daughter's accomplice at the time, they weren't killed at the scene so there is a chance they're still alive. If that's the case, I would put all the money I have that their being tortured so Kurapika will eventually die anyways. I have no knowledge on where Kurapika may be either so I am no longer of much use to you."

Leorio smiled slightly. "Thanks, Light-san. This information was very helpful." He heard Light sigh.

"No problem, Leorio-san but could you do me a favour in exchange for this information?"

"What is this favour?" Killua demanded, ready to refuse the request. They had no time to run around.

"Could you, if you find Kurapika alive, tell him that he is no longer an employee of mine. I have lost right about everything now. I have nothing left. I have been unable to pay him for weeks. If you find the other bodyguards as well give them the same message." Gon couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the Nostrade head. He had gone from having status and wealth to struggling to even pay his workers. Light's life really had gone downhill. "We will."

Suddenly, there was a prolonged beep which signalled Light had hung up and Killua smiled wickedly. "We may not have learnt of Kurapika's whereabouts but at least we know what happened. We are getting closer to finding him." And the silver-haired boy couldn't have been more right.

**Poor Light :( **

**Next chapter is back to Kurapika again :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was difficult to write! I kept writing 'eyes' instead of 'eye' when talking about Kurapika. :p **

**Hope you enjoy and please review. **

"You must be kidding me," Kurapika groaned in annoyance, head-butting the wall at the realisation that his phone had been inside his pocket the entire time. He was such an idiot. He should have remembered putting it inside his pocket before he passed out. "What is it, Kurapika?" Senritsu asked as she heard the echoing sound of Kurapika's head hitting the stone wall. Kurapika sighed before he placed the phone on the ground and slid it across towards his friend. The light of morning was flooding through the windows now so Kurapika could clearly see the music hunter picking up the object before her.

The Kurta heard Senritsu gasp. "How long have you had this?"

"Since the night we were captured; I used it to phone Gon, Killua and Leorio before I got knocked unconscious." Kurapika explained, bubbling in fury over his bad memory. How could he forget something as vital as a phone being in his pocket? He might not have lost his eye if he had remembered. Or maybe the other bodyguards wouldn't have had to have been tortured. Kurapika was just thinking over all the things that possibly may not have happened when Senritsu spoke up. "Its broken."

"Huh?" All three bodyguards said disbelieving.

"The phone's broken. It won't turn on. Its screen is badly smashed as well." Unbelievable.

Basho turned to Senritsu. The light was beginning to grow outside and a stream of light hit the corner of the muscled man's eye from the window so that Kurapika could see his entire face clearly. His expression was that of curiosity. "Pass it to me; I know a little about technology. Maybe I can get it to work." Senritsu did as was told and slid the phone over to Basho who inspected it while biting his lip in thought.

If Basho could get the phone to work, maybe they could ring somebody... but then what? It was a question that had rung in Kurapika's head ever since he had found the phone. Even if he could get through to somebody, what would he say? That he'd been captured by the Phantom Troupe and needed rescue? He had no idea where he even was. He'd been unconscious during the trip to his location. It was pointless trying to phone someone for help when you couldn't aid them at all. "You're right, Senristu," Basho said. "I can't even get the thing to even try to turn on." He threw the phone across the room to Kurapika who caught it expertly before placing it back into his pocket. So much for that.

Linssen glanced around nervously. "Now what? We have lost the only way to ask for help! We are going to die."

Kurapika rolled his remaining eye. "We are not going to die, Linssen. If they wanted to kill us they would have done so already." The Kurta raised a valid point. It made little sense to keep someone alive if you intended to kill them. If the case was that the capturer wanted to give the captee a slow painful death, the capturer would keep beating them until they eventually died. They wouldn't place them into a cell and allow them to recover. The Phantom Troupe must have had something in mind for them or they would've killed them already... Kurapika wondered what.

Kurapika's eye glowed red in anger at the thought of the heartless Troupe who had murdered his much-loved clan.

Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood Machi. Kurapika glared at her. He could guess what this meant - someone was going to get tortured. The only person left, however, who hadn't been tortured yet was Senritsu. As if to confirm what his thoughts were getting to, Machi walked over to Senritsu and unchained her from the wall and lead her out the door. The girl glanced back at the group with a worried frown which Kurapika returned with a gentle smile to comfort her. However, his heart was pounding for his friend. Senritsu noticed this and left feeling more nervous than she originally did.

The door slammed shut behind the girl with a bang and the room fell into silence. Kurapika felt worried for his friend, but he had a feeling her beating wouldn't be as bad as his own. The Troupe had a reason to hate him but not Senritsu.

However, when Senritsu returned five minutes later utterly traumatized, Kurapika's original thoughts were proven wrong. "They have the piano version of the Sonata of Darkness."

X-X-X

Senritsu hugged her knees as she shut her eyes tightly while she dreamed, shaking gently as nightmares consumed her mind. The Kurta watched her friend with his eye glowing a deep scarlet while his heart beated steadily with rage. Senritsu had been very shaken when she had returned to her cell, claiming that Feitan had played a few notes of the Sonata of Darkness on the piano for her. It had only been a few notes but it had left Senritsu frozen and with many small scratches covering her already cursed body. Kurapika clenched his fists. How dare the Troupe do this to his friend; especially considering her past with the flute version of the song.

Kurapika was unsure how they knew Senritsu's past with the song but he guessed that they managed to realise she had history with it by her size, appearance and amazing hearing. The Sonata was a well-known mythical song and judging by the Spiders history in the Underworld, they must have realised the song was indeed real at one point and managed to gain the piano version of the song. So, they must have learnt the effects which happened upon hearing the melody. Once they saw Senritsu, they may have seen the similarities.

Kurapika was beyond angry with the Phantom Brigade over what they had done; playing a tune which nearly destroyed the music hunter's life right in front of her. How horrid. Senritsu hadn't been too badly injured by the song due to only a few notes being played, but the knocking her mental state had taken was huge. The Kurta couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend and feel like slicing apart every limb of the damn Spider.

The evening was drawing near now. The sky was turning a pale orange, bathing the bodyguards in a golden glow. During the day, the light from the window had allowed the group to see each other in detail but this didn't last long as the day soon began to draw to an end.

The boy felt tired, hungry and dehydrated from the lack of water he'd received but he was not weak physically yet. Though he feared that would happen soon if he didn't get something to eat and drink. Also, his anger which flared whenever he thought of the Spiders kept activating his scarlet eye and this continuous act was starting to make him ill (Especially now that he only had one eye so he could take much less of this activating and reactivating) He'd be doomed if he caught a fever now. However, the Kurtian was unable to control his anger. His grudge towards the Spiders was too strong to be contained by sheer will. Not that Kurapika really wanted his anger to disappear anyways. He just didn't want to become ill.

A loud bang from the cell door caught Kurapika attention but he didn't look towards the door. Knowing that he would probably strangle which ever Troupe member that was standing there in his current state which would be bad news for the other bodyguards who may be harmed as a result. Kurapika took a quivered breath to calm himself down, though it didn't work. Losing his clan, getting kidnapped, losing his eye, the way the Troupe had tortured his fellow comrades... Kurapika had a lot of reasons to hate the Spiders which he did with a passion.

The Kurtian soon became aware that the Spider was undoing his beating and he realised it was him who was going for the next torture session. Memories of when his eye was brutally removed flashed in his mind and he clenched his fists tighter to the point that his knuckles were bright white. If they so much as tried to take his other eye, he would kill them before they could even scream in terror.

Machi lifted Kurapika up of the floor and pushed him forward out the door before locking it behind her. She then escorted the Kurta to the room where Kurapika had been tortured last time, only this time, there was no metal table. Kurapika's eyebrows furrowed. What was going on?

Machi left the room then and the room was left in a deadly silence. "How have you been coping with one eye, Kurapika?" a voice said from the corner of the room. Chrollo.

"Brilliantly," Kurapika said with a slight sarcastic feel to his voice which made Chrollo uncertain whether it was meant to be sarcasm or not. Chrollo smiled.

"Good." He kicked Kurapika's feet out from under him with such speed that Kurapika had no time to even think to block and he landed with a thud on the ground. Coughing as the wind was knocked free from his lungs. Chrollo then kicked the blonde square in the stomach which sent the boy rolling away from him. Kurapika groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach.

Chrollo continued to kick Kurapika until he was spitting blood on to the floor while he tried to take in oxygen. Kurapika was starting to feel light-headed. He could barely breath. Kurapika cried out as Chrollo kicked him at the side of his face and Kurapika could only lay on the ground and take it all in. His anger was still flowing inside of him but Chrollo was taking away any chance he had to express his anger through his chains. The Kurta was totally helpless.

"Why won't you just kill me?" Kurapika asked at one point as Chrollo sent a kick flying to his head, narrowly avoiding his temple. Everything was spinning... he couldn't regain his senses. "Why won't you kill me rather than just torture me and the other bodyguards... wouldn't that be easier for you?"

Chrollo stopped kicking the boy and just stared at him. "You are right, chain-user." He said. "It would be easier and less hassle for me to kill you now, however, death isn't your weakness. Those two boys who we held hostage at Yorknew the night you placed a chain on my heart and that other guy are your weakness. I know those three are looking for you and when you do eventually reunite with them, they will die before your very eyes - no - eye. I will then kill the other bodyguards and then I will leave you to starve to death on your own in that cell." Chrollo kicked Kurapika square in the head again and Kurapika almost instantly fell limp on the floor, unconscious.

"Nighty night, Chain-user."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update guys but I have had a very busy weekend :P Hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

"It's logical to think Kurapika is in Yorknew," Leorio told his fellow companions as they walked to the market in the middle of the town to get some groceries for Aunt Mito. "Considering he got kidnapped on the outskirts of the city and knowing the Spiders history with the auction which will be starting in two days, they would want to stay near the site if they were planning on attending."

Gon nodded in agreement. "Your right, Leorio, but don't you think that would be a little obvious for the Phantom Brigade? They are rather sneaky and some of the members are smart at things like this."

Upon calling Light Nostrade thirty-six hours ago, the group had began to think up possible locations their scarlet-eyed friend could be. So far, the only places they could think of were the Kurtian village (or what was left of it) as that held meaning to the blonde so the Phantom Troupe may try to use that, the Phantom Troupe's main hideout for obvious reasons and the Phantom Brigade's other hideout in Yorknew city for reasons just stated by Leorio. All three places had many reasons as for why Kurapika could be being held there but there were no leads or proof leading Gon, Killua and Leorio into thinking these were correct. They were no more than guesses, really.

Killua swung the filled plastic bag in his hand with a rocking motion, nearly causing the objects within to fall to the ground. "Careful, Killua." Leorio warned, looking a little worried. "You will break the eggs!"

Killua ignored his elder's warning and continued to swing the bag, getting an annoyed look in return. "I think it could be possible that Kurapika is in Yorknew," Killua said, voicing his thoughts. "But if that's the case, I doubt the Spiders are in the same hideout as before. It would be risky to return to the same hideout after all the stuff with Pakunoda dying and a chain being placed on their leader's heart last time they were in the city. They would want to remain hidden and away from trouble if possible and that would be easier with a new hideout." Suddenly, there was a crack and Killua shut his eyes tight like a child preparing for a yelling. "Opps!"

Leorio glared at his silver-haired companion with a heavy sigh. "You really piss me off sometimes, Killua." Gon smiled weakly at the two as Leorio snatched the plastic bag off his friend and pulled out a yolk-covered egg carton which drizzled steadily on to Leorio's hand. Leorio snarled in disgust and he thrust the carton into Killua's hand who casually threw it into a nearby trash can. "Looks like Mito is going to have to go without eggs."

The town was bustling today. Not surprising since it was a Saturday and today was normally the day visiting fishermen arrived to fish for the remainder of the weekend. The sun was high in the sky and everyone was wearing shorts and vests in the heat that the cloudless sky helped the sun achieve. Even Leorio was wearing his summer gear of knee-length tan shorts, a dark blue vest and brown sandals. Gon and Killua wore their normal attire.

"Anyways~" Gon said in an attempt to move the subject away from the cracked eggs. "I agree with you Killua. I think that Yorknew is the most possible place Kurapika could be. However, I think it would be more likely that he is being held in the same hideout in Yorknew as before."

"Why?" Leorio asked his friend, not understanding his logic. Surely, Killua's theory was more likely.

"Because Kurapika said the Spiders were after us," Gon reminded them and they instantly fell silent. "Since there has been no sign of them, it could be possible they are waiting for us to show up in Yorknew to look for Kurapika..."

"...and then they will capture us like they said they would!" Killua realised. "Gon. You may not look it but you are rather bright." Gon looked uncertain how to react to the half-insult, half-complement.

Leorio tapped his chin in thought. "So, I take it we are going with Kurapika being in Yorknew?"

"Correct answer, Mr," Killua nodded curtly. "And that he is being held in the old hideout."

"So, we are travelling to Yorknew?"

"Seems like it. You are getting good at understanding things, Leorio!"

"Don't patronize me."

Gon chuckled at his friends. "Well then, let's go to the airport. We can get to Yorknew by night-time if we leave by twelve and in a blimp." Leorio and Killua nodded.

"Let's go!"

X-X-X

_Some hours later..._

Kurapika groaned as he slowly regained consciousness after being out cold for nearly twenty-two hours. It was dark in the cell, he quickly realised. The moon was hidden behind the clouds which were splayed across the night sky and it was a starless night. There were also no street lamps, it appeared, near where they were being held prisoner so it was pitch-black in the cell. Kurapika couldn't even see his own hand knees which were drawn up in front of his body. The fact he only had one eye didn't help matters wither.

"Kurapika?" Senritsu called with a quiet voice, having heard Kurapika groan. "Are you okay?" Kurapika immediately felt his head sting-no-his whole body sting as his senses returned to him. On instinct, Kurapika tried to move his hands but he quickly realised he couldn't. Glancing backwards, he tried to see the problem but it was too dark in the cell to make out anything. However, he could guess that his hands were bound by something... This meant he couldn't use his chains to heal himself.

Wincing slightly at his sore head which hurt the most out of all his body, he replied, "Yeah." That is when Kurapika remembered something. "Are you okay, Senritsu?" He remembered how shaken his friend had been straight after she had first heard the Sonata of Darkness. She barely spoke at all. Her aura had seemed noticeably shaken at the time which had also concerned him.

Though he couldn't see her, Kurapika sensed that Senritsu was smiling. "I am much better than earlier, Kurapika," She said in a comforting tone. "I was a bit shaken at first but I began to calm down after a while. In fact, I am happy now that I heard the Sonata."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked, raising a brow.

"I now know where a copy of the Sonata is. That means I can make plans to destroy it. Then I can work on destroying the other three copies of the Sonata."

Kurapika smiled. "We will need to escape first before you can make plans like that." Though he was happy for Senritsu about her not being too damaged by hearing the cursed song and that she was finally getting somewhere in her goal to destroy it, he felt unsure whether her plans would ever come to light. Though none of the bodyguards said anything, they were getting weaker and not necessarily because of their injuries. By now, they were starving and they were all desperate for a drink. They would dehydrate or starve at this rate. How long had he been here?... Three days... maybe four. He was unsure how long exactly and in that time, they had all only had a few sips of water from Basho who had a full bottle of water on him before he was captured which they had completely drunk about two days ago.

Senritsu nodded in agreement. "You are right, Kurapika." Suddenly, there were voices from outside the window of their cell and Kurapika and Senritsu jumped.

"What was that?" Kurapika asked wearily. Senritsu shrugged before she placed her hands behind her ears and listened carefully. That is when her eyes grew large.

"Oh no," Senritsu breathed with a worried voice.

"What is it?" Kurapika asked.

The voices began to get louder and louder until Kurapika could see the shadows approaching the window. "Who the hell is that, Senritsu?" The music hunter didn't reply, instead, her eyes remained glued to the window. "Senritsu? Are you listening? Senritsu who is it?"

The voices grew even louder and clearer and that is when a face appeared by the window. That is when fear flooded through the Kurta's body for the first time since his capture as he recognised the black-haired boy who was peering into his cell. "Kurapika?!"

"GON! KILLUA! LEORIO!" Kurapika exclaimed in terror. Oh no. It is just like Chrollo predicted and now, his friends were in some serious danger.

**Now it starts to get really exciting XD **

**There will be a bit of explaining on how Gon, Killua and Leorio found the window next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

_10 minutes earlier..._

"So we are back here again!" Gon announced as they stood outside the old apartment site. Night had greeted the group off the blimp when they arrived at Yorknew just one hour earlier and they had headed straight to the site to go to the old Phantom Troupe hideout. Not much had changed about the site really, despite that some of the buildings looked a little more run down than last year.

Killua nodded. "Yip!" A harsh, cold breeze whipped viciously at the group as they stood, causing them all to scramble to keep their clothes from flying everywhere.

"Where is this hideout?" Leorio asked as he grabbed his tie and yanked it back into his suit with a huff. He had changed out of his summer clothing earlier, right before they caught the blimp to Yorknew. Mito had been surprisingly helpful with getting them the blimp times though Leorio thought it was mostly a way of her hiding her true feelings. She cared deeply about Gon's safety and it was apparent she didn't like him putting himself in danger like he was now. However, nothing she could have said would have stopped Gon from searching for his comrade.

Killua pointed towards one of the buildings in the distance. "That is where they were last time." Killua informed his friend. The group walked over to the building wearily in case the Spiders tried to jump out and attack them. They fully believed this was a trap, but what choice did they have? It was either take a risk or leave his friend for dead.

As they got closer to the building, they began to hear voices. "What was that?" Gon whispered to Killua. He leaned towards a nearby wall. Using Gyo, he tried to sense any nearby aura and found none at first, but after a while, he spotted some aura wafting out of what looked like a window at the foot of the building. "It is coming from over there, Killua!"

Leorio glanced over at where Gon was looking at. "That barred up window?"

"Yeah. I am going to get a closer look."

"Okay, but be careful. It might be the Spiders." Gon nodded before he stepped closer to the window and you could almost cut the silence with a knife. Killua and Leorio held their breath as they followed Gon timidly, ready to pull him away from the window if a member of the Spiders showed their faces. As Gon got closer, a smile broke out on his face. His pace quickened and soon, he was kneeling in front of the window. "Kurapika?!" He asked as he peered in. Killua's and Leorio's eyes widened before they joined him by window.

It was too dark in the cell to make out anything, but the group could sense four presences in the room. "GON! KILLUA! LEORIO!" A voice exclaimed in terror. They all knew the voice too well. Kurapika. Kurapika stared at his friends behind the window with terror rushing through his body. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He yelled. They had to leave, quickly. They would be killed by the Spiders if they stayed. Why didn't they follow the simple orders he had left?

"Kurapika! Are you all right?" Leorio spoke up, leaning closer to the window. "We can't see you."

The Kurta took a deep breath to calm his building panic. He knew he was on the verge of illness due to his constant use of his scarlet eyes so he couldn't risk his remaining eye glowing scarlet. It was too big a risk. That and he didn't want his friends to know he had lost an eye which would become apparent when only one eye glowed.

"I'm fine, but you have to leave," Kurapika instructed fiercely. "If you're caught you'll be killed! Didn't you get my phone call? The Spiders are planning on killing you!"

Suddenly, there were some groaning noises from the end of the cell. "What is going on?" The dazed voice of Basho sounded out, clearly having been asleep and awoken by the conversation going on between Kurapika and his friends. "Who is that?" He asked as he glanced at Leorio, Killua and Gon in the window.

Senritsu glanced over at Basho with an expressionless face, although nobody could see it. She had been silent as Kurapika had talked to his friends, feeling a mixture of horror and relief upon seeing their faces. She felt relieved because there was a chance of her and the other bodyguards escaping this cell but horrified because she knew that the Spiders were planning on killing Kurapika's friends to torture the Kurtian. The boys had to escape before they got themselves seen. "Friends of Kurapika," Senritsu replied quietly to her fellow bodyguard.

"We did get your phone call, Kurapika," Gon admitted reluctantly. "But we couldn't just leave you alone to die! We're you friends." Kurapika sighed as Gon said that. In truth, he was happy his friends cared enough about him to search for him but he just couldn't shake his worry. All it would take were for them to get spotted by the Spiders and then they would be killed. Kurapika really didn't want to take that risk. "I am appreciative that you care for my well-being, Gon." Kurapika said. "But I also care for your's. You must go!"

Killua scowled. "Why do you always push us away whenever we try to help you, Kurapika?" Killua asked angrily. Kurapika widened his eye. "We have gone though hell trying to find you; we have stressed for ages, we have spent millions on that stupid Hunter website and even called your boss! Why can't you at least try to let us help you? And if not for you, then think about the other bodyguards. They don't want to die! This could be their only chance of escape."

Kurapika felt a slight flame of anger building inside him at his friends' stubbornness. Why couldn't they just do as he asked and leave and not try to make him feel guilty about it? "Don't try to make me feel guilty Killua," Kurapika hissed, glaring at the boy with his one eye even though he couldn't be seen. "The situations I get myself into are my problems which I should cope with on my own. You shouldn't have to get involved."

"What about last year at Yorknew? You let us help you then." Killua said, warming up to the heat of the argument.

"And look where that got me!?" Kurapika cried. "You and Gon got captured and were almost killed! I don't want a repeat of that with all three of you! Why can't you understand that?"

"Kurapika! Your eye-" Senritsu tried to warn his friend but it was too late as Kurapika's eye was already glowing scarlet. This didn't go unnoticed by Leorio, Killua and Gon. "Why is only one of your eyes glowing?" Gon asked in slight shock as Kurapika brought his hand up to his glowing eye in an attempt to return it back to its normal colour. It worked, but almost instantly Kurapika's body felt weak. Oh no. He had overused his power. Kurapika shakily drew his legs up to his body and rest his head on his knees, wincing at the headache he still had from his beating. He felt light-headed... he felt like he was going to faint...

Senritsu glanced up at the window where the boys were looking at each other worriedly because of Kurapika's silence. "He lost an eye during a torture session," Senritsu told the group who looked at her in shock. "Ever since, his limit of using his scarlet eyes before he becomes ill has decreased and I think he has just over done it." Killua glanced down guiltily. This was his fault. He shouldn't have angered the Kurta.

Senritsu spoke out into the darkness of the cell again and hoped for a reply. "Kurapika? Are you okay?" There was a silence for a few moments which worried the music hunter. If Kurapika became badly ill here, he would never be able to survive the torture sessions considering he was normally unconscious for long periods of time after becoming ill and he wouldn't be able to protect himself in any way. That could easily result in his death.

However, after a few more moments, Kurapika murmured something which was too difficult even for Senritsu understand before there was a thud and a clash of chains as Kurapika fell unconscious. Oh hell. "Kurapika?" Gon called after he head the thud. "Kurapika? Answer me, Kurapika." Gon urged but it was pointless. Kurapika couldn't hear him.

"What are we going to do?" Senritsu said worriedly, concern for her friend, apparent.

Leorio was frozen as he said, "He needs medical help quickly." He stated. "We have no choice. We are going to have to try to get him out of this room." He turned to Gon and Killua. "Seems like we are finding a way in after all."

"You mean..." Gon began.

"Yes, we are going into the headquarters and risking falling into a potential trap."

**Killua, you are such a wind-up sometimes... **

**Please review guys, they make me happy :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was a pain to write, so sorry for the late update. **

"Yes, we are going into the headquarters and risking falling into a potential trap," Leorio said, before he turned back to the cell. "Senritsu, take care of Kurapika. If you hear a whistle nearby, start yelling unless if the Spiders are near you. It means we are in and the coast is clear near us." Senritsu nodded.

"So, call you if the coast is clear. Is that correct, Leorio?"

"You've got it."

"I understand, good luck." Leorio smiled down into the dark cell before he stood up with Gon and Killua imitating this action. They looked at each other, then over to the building's entrance. It was the next building over to the old headquarters. The Spiders must have moved in an attempt to trick the group. There were probably millions of traps in the old hideout. "Keep using Gyo," Killua instructed as they stepped towards the entrance. "If any of us sense any aura, warn everyone so we can either hide or flee."

Gon smiled before nodding curtly. "Gotcha'"

The group walked over to the entrance of the old building, Gon reaching the entrance first, and he reached out for the handle. However, he didn't grasp it immediately. The black spikey-haired boy took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and slight excitement at the prospect of a fight as he turned to his friends. "Everyone ready?" Killua and Leorio nodded slowly before activating Gyo in their eyes. Leorio had recently learned Gyo so he wasn't the best at it and he kept deactivating it by accident, but he was okay at it. Wasn't terrible considering he had recently learned it. Gon nodded in response before he too activated Gyo. He grasped the handle of the door firmly before pulling it. The door flew open with a loud creak.

The new Phantom Troupe hideout had much less windows (resulting in less light) it was smaller and it was much more damp and cold than the old hideout. In the old hideout, everything had been fairly easy to make out, the room had been big enough to fit all the Troupe members with extra space and it seemed to have some warmth to it. Here, however, Gon had to restrain himself from chattering his teeth even though he was wearing a jacket, the Phantom Troupe members would have to all stand close to each other to fit in the space and though everything could be seen, they could only be seen as silhouettes. Gon didn't like the place at all. It was too eerie.

A raven sqwaked from the window as the group entered, its dull eyes snapping towards the new arrivals. It then swooped down from the window, past the group, and out of the door in a flash. Killua watched the bird leave with an expressionless face. Ravens were one of the many symbols of death; to see one flee from the hideout couldn't help but make Killua think that he should flee unless he wanted to die.

"There is nothing here!" Gon said, after a few moments of examining every corner of the room. His voice echoed loudly despite him talking in a quiet voice.

"It is creepy in here," Leorio commented, as he glanced at all the leaves and twigs which were scattered across the floor. "I can feel they are going to hop out on us at any moment."

"Are you afraid?" Killua accused, purposely trying to wind up the elder man.

"No, I-"

"Don't lie!"

"Shut it, Killua!" Leorio snapped. "Not the time!"

_"Is that right?" _a voice echoed. It was a lifeless and dark voice from a person who had lost all remorse and feeling. The group froze like they were trapped inside a block of ice. They didn't know who the voice belonged to, it was an unfamiliar voice. However, it was easy to guess it belonged to one of the Spiders. "_I think it's the perfect time to feel afraid."_

_"I agree, Feitan," _Another voice agreed. It sounded more cheerful than the latter. _"But then again, maybe not. We cannot kill them yet remember," _With that, two figures appeared before Gon, Killua and Leorio from the shadows and those figures were that of Shalnark and Feitan. Shalnark placed his hand on his hip in his usual pose while holding his phone in the other hand. The Spider smiled in an innocent way. "We have orders."

Feitan blinked. A piece of black cloth, covered his mouth so it was impossible to see his expression beyond his upper face. He placed his hands in his pocket while straightening his posture. "I never said I was planning on killing them," He reminded with an expressionless voice. "But I am planning on making them suffer first."

Killua glared at Feitan who was looking his way. He was acting so confident and without any remorse... it reminded the silver-haired boy of his brother, Illumi, and it bothered him a little. He hated Illumi so to have a member of the Spiders remind the boy of his brother would easily make said Spider his main enemy within the Troupe.

The group backed up a little as the pair approached. This was the one thing they wished to avoid, a fight with the Spiders, for two reasons; one the Spiders were ridiculously skilled, far exceeding their own talents and two, this was Kurapika's goal. He wanted to end the Spiders alone. He didn't want his friends to do it for him. Understandable considering he was the one with the grudge.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the room became much dimmer than it already was. Turning slowly, Killua scowled at Machi and Shizuku who were standing in front of the now-closed door. Machi had one foot rested on the door while she leaned her back against it while Shizuku was clutching her trusty Nen vacuüm. No way out.

Turning back around again, Gon whispered to him. "What are we going to do?" He asked urgently. "We're trapped."

Killua kept his face expressionless as he stared at the Spiders before him. "Do we have a choice?" He asked bluntly. "We have to fight."

"We're doomed," Leorio muttered. "None of us sensed them with Gyo. They're very good at Nen. We have to try to make a break for it, we'll be captured otherwise."

"And we will also be captured if we try to escape," Killua whispered in response. "Unless if you have any ideas, I'm fighting." With that, Killua turned to face Feitan. He would beat that guy black and blue, like he would his brother if he could. However, he never got the chance to even activate his Nen before Feitan was at his side. Another moment passed and then, Killua was laying pinned by the Phantom Brigade interrogator. Killua blinked at the quick change in the situation. Feitan was so fast... and strong. He hadn't even seen him move.

Killua struggled under the grip of Feitan who didn't even look bothered by his struggles. He even turned to look at Machi and Shizuku while Killua was making attempts to escape. "Grab them two," He ordered, before turning back to the struggling Killua. Machi nodded curtly before bounding forward and grabbing Gon by the shoulders before he could even think to react. A mere moment later, Leorio was also being held still by Shizuku who jabbed her vacuüm cleaner into his back.

"Awww, what about me?" Shalnark whined as he crossed his arms, still clutching his phone. '_Does he ever not have that thing?' _Killua thought irritably, as he thought back to the other times they had been captured by the Phantom Troupe.

"Quit whining, Shalnark!" Machi told her companion in an annoyed voice. Rolling her eyes. "We have them now." She pushed Gon forward for emphasis while holding his arms tightly so he couldn't escape, "C'mon. We have orders."

Gon couldn't believe his luck. First, they had gotten seen by the Spiders, then they had lost the fight before they could even fight properly and now they were being taken captive. If the Troupe didn't kill them, Kurapika certainly would. This was the one thing he had wished to avoid, their capture, and now they had gone and done just that. They really were a burden to the Kurta and it was hard not to feel guilty about it.

Shizuku jabbed Leorio in the back and he winced as he stumbled forward. Feitan grabbed Killua by his collar and yanked him to his feet before he too pushed him forwards in a similar fashion. Killua glared at Feitan who gave him a blank expression in return. Now they were in some deep shit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update guys, this chapter was complicated to type.**

Kurapika's head was spinning when he regained consciousness precisely two hours, six minutes and thirty-seven seconds after he had initially fallen unconscious. Kurapika's vision was blurred and in the darkness, Kurapika could make out even less than he could before. He hissed as his head began to sting with the beat of his heartbeat but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He was still bound by his hands.

"Kurapika!" Senritsu exclaimed, alarmed the Kurta had regained consciousness so quickly. Last time, it had taken days before he regained consciousness after he had fought the Spiders. Maybe it was because he now only had one eye. Kurapika blinked at the mention of his name but that was the only reaction he had. He felt too weak thanks to the fever to do much.

Resting his head against the stone wall, Kurapika murmured a reply. "Hello, Senritsu," He said in a weak voice. That is when he remembered something... "Where are Gon, Leorio and Killua?" He asked urgently, his heart beginning to beat faster which resulted in his headache to become even more painful. He groaned in pain and shut his eye tightly. "Where are they?"

Senritsu could only frown at her friend's panicked heartbeat and tone. It was an odd thought but she often wondered how Kurapika's heart could take so many painful emotions all the time. His emotions constantly strained on his heart-strings and caused much stress to the organ. If it was possible to die from emotion itself, Kurapika would certainly be dead.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway and Senritsu listened out for the sound of a whistle. The signal that the Kurta's friends were near. However, as time began to pass, there was no whistle... something was wrong. Senritsu placed her hands behind her ears and closed her eyes in concentration. The feet didn't belong to Gon, Leorio and Killua, she quickly realised. There were too many footsteps and they were too heavy to belong to those three. Must be the Spiders.

As if on que, the barred door at the front of the cell opened, the light flicked on, and in came Chrollo, Machi, Phinks; Nobunaga, Franklin, Feitan and Shalnark. The founding members of the Spiders. Chrollo glanced at Kurapika who was focussed on preventing his eyes becoming scarlet and grinned slyly. "You look weak, chain user," Feitan commented as he walked over to the chained down Kurta, his face as expressionless as ever.

"Maybe your torturing has left him feeling pretty broken?" Phinks said smugly. He really didn't like the blonde for all the trouble he had caused within the Troupe. In his mind, Kurapika would be better off dead.

Nobunaga kneeled in front of Kurapika and grabbed him roughly by the chin so Kurapika's head tilted up to face the Phantom Troupe member. Kurapika shut his eye tightly. He couldn't let his eye go scarlet again. He didn't even want to think how much worse his condition would become if he did that. "Boss!" Nobunaga directed at Chrollo. "Are we going to kill him now? You know as well as I, Uvogin and Pakunoda are waiting in the afterlife for the end of the chain user."

The leader of the Spiders shook his head. "I want his eye to glow a deep scarlet before he dies. Remember how much money we got for the eyes of his kin when we sold them?"

"They were worth millions," Shalnark exclaimed.

Chrollo smiled. "His eye when I removed it was a deep scarlet but I want to see how scarlet his eyes will turn," He turned to Machi and gave her a curt nod. She nodded back and exited the room. Kurapika opened his eye in interest as Nobunaga let go of his chin and stepped backwards. A few moments later, Machi returned with three figures who were bound by their hands and feet. Kurapika instantly knew who they were.

Machi threw Gon, Killua and Leorio on to the floor in front of Senritsu and Kurapika. They landed with a thud. Kurapika could see that they weren't injured from the fight that must have happened between them and the Phantom Troupe, but they were clearly aggravated. Probably from the fact they'd lost.

_'The_ _idiots,'_ Kurapika thought angrily. Why did they ignore every word he said? He had said it pretty clearly, 'Leave,' But no, they had ignored his warnings and gotten themselves captured. Why must they insist on helping him? "Kurapika!" Gon exclaimed happily, not seeming to notice the dangerous situation he was now in. He glanced at his friend's empty eye socket and frowned, but he didn't say anything about it. Kurapika was grateful for that.

Kurapika clenched his fists in an attempt to keep his eye grey. "I told you to leave," He stated weakly. His head was really pounding now from his fever and he hissed in pain. What was he going to do? He was in no state to think up escape plans and right now, he, his friends, and the other bodyguards needed to escape pretty sheepish. "Why didn't you listen?" He asked as he looked down at the floor. His fists remained clenched.

Gon, Killua and Leorio exchanged guilty glances. Their friend was weak and all they did was make things worse. They were such a burden to their friend. "We couldn't just leave you here," Leorio said softly, turning back to his friend. Kurapika's head jerked up at those words.

"You never can!" Kurapika said bitterly. "You never _fucking_ can!" His eye bore into his friends so much that even Killua flinched beneath it.

"Calm down, Kurapika," Senritsu warned. Kurapika shot a glance at the music hunter who glanced back at him with a look of shock. That glance... that heartbeat... that aura... It wasn't filled with rage at all. It was filled with worry. Kurapika was worried about his friend's welfare and was getting desperate. He was starting to believe there was nothing he could do to help and even Gon, Killua and Leorio had sensed his worried aura.

The Spiders watched this little exchange with amusement. They could all sense the desperate emotions radiating off the Kurta and Chrollo took his chance to really make Kurapika's eye glow. He kneeled besides the Kurta and smiled. "Hello, Kurapika."

Kurapika shut his eye. He was already mere inches off his eye going scarlet; this would be a brilliant time to really test his emotions. Kurapika knew this. Chrollo snorted at the Kurta before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife. He placed this over Kurapika's closed eye lid who immediately tensed. Gon looked alarmed while Leorio and Killua glared. "Don't ignore me! You are in no position to act stubborn."

"Bastard," Kurapika muttered in a voice loud enough for everyone on the cell to hear. Shalnark 'ohhh' ed in response, only to get a sharp kick directed to his calf. "Going to be like that are we?" Chrollo questioned. He shifted the knife from Kurapika eye to his throat and dug the knife forward slightly. Blood drizzled down the blonde's neck and down his chest. Stinging, the Kurta reluclantly opened his eye.

"Damn you!" He hissed, trying to free his bound hands. He knew that if he wasn't injured and with a fever, he would probably be able to break the chains that bound him. Also now, his eye wanted to become scarlet and it was taking everything Kurapika had to keep it grey. The Kurtian took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Just tell me what you want. I will do anything you ask."

Chrollo raised a brow at that. "Anything?"

Kurapika suddenly had a worried feeling. "What are you hinting at?" Chrollo removed the knife from Kurapika's neck before turning around to glance at the other Spiders. A moment later, each of the Spiders walked over to a different individual, Feitan walking over to both Gon and Killua, and sheathed a knife before they each placed the knife against their chosen person's throat. Kurapika looked forward with alarm.

"Chain user," Chrollo began as Kurapika stared at each captive person in the cell. "You may say that but there is a limit to what you would do. What you could offer to do would be less valuable than the price of you eye."

Kurapika glared at Chrollo and that is when he finally lost control of his negative emotions and his eyes turned scarlet. Damn. He would have to keep it glowing now unless he wanted to fall unconscious. His head was pounding in his skull as he spoke, "You underestimate what I could offer?"

Chrollo looked admirably at the Kurtian's eye. "No, I am saying that what you could offer wouldn't meet with what we want."

"Then what do you want?"

Chrollo smiled. "I think that would be self-explanatory." He pressed his knife against Kurapika's eye again and the blonde's breath hitched. "Judging from your abilities, you have something bounding your Nen so you can only use it against us," He referenced to the Troupe. "So, you can only fight us. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"So, in exchange for everyone's lives in here, I want you to use whichever method you used to restrain yourself to only using your Nen on us to restrain yourself from using you Nen on us, so, in effect, you will no longer be able to use Nen." He pressed the knife further into Kurapika's eye. "I also want your eye. Those are the conditions."

"So, you want me to forbid usage of Nen on myself and let you take my eye?" Kurapika asked.

"Precisely." Kurapika's heart rate quickened. The conditions were horribly cruel. For his friends and colleagues lives, he would be giving up on his revenge and his treasured Kurtian eye to forever live blind and with his desire for revenge still bubbling inside of him with no way to act upon it. In other words, his whole reason to live would be gone.

It was a difficult choice to make. His friends or his revenge. However, there was really only one choice he could make. "Fine," Kurapika agreed finally with a sigh. "I agree to your terms but you must swear never to harm my friends and fellow bodyguards."

Chrollo understood what the boy was hinting at. "You want to place a chain on my heart?"

"That is correct." Chrollo smiled but that is when Kurapika continued. "And if you or anyone else seeks a Exorcist to remove it, you will die. Those are my own conditions." The Phantom Troupe looked a little more uncertain but he still made his decision pretty quickly.

"You have a deal."


	13. Chapter 13

**I wrote this chapter quickly so it may seem a little rushed and also, I didn't have time to read through it so I apologise for any mistakes. I hope you like this chapter nevertheless.**

"You have a deal."

Gon watched as a deal which would determine his fate was made between Kurapika and Chrollo. A deal he was sure Kurapika would fully regret later... or maybe he was regretting it now. His eye told Gon he was regretting his choice, but his eye was also scarlet right now so it was hard to tell if his regret was towards his choice or the situation he was now in. His expressionless face didn't help matters either.

Gon could only watch in silence as the deal was made. If he ever tried to speak, Feitan would hush him and press a knife closer to his neck. Gon knew he had become stronger since he last met the Phantom Troupe but it seemed the Spiders had also become better in their skills. In other words, he was just as helpless next to them as before.

"Kura-" Killua began as the leader of the Spiders agreed to the Kurta's own terms but Feitan pressed his knife closer to his throat before he could finish. Killua glared back at Feitan, sighed, then turned back to look at his friend and his most hated enemy, once more.

Kurapika glanced over at Killua with his eyes still a deep scarlet. "Don't worry, Killua," Kurapika told his friend calmly. Gon frowned. Kurapika seemed to have calmed at the thought that he was protecting his friends, but in Gon's mind, he shouldn't be as calm as he was. He was about to lose an eye and his Nen. He was going to be forced to give up on his revenge against the Spiders. Yet, he was acting as if nothing was going to happen. What was the Kurtian up to?

Kurapika turned back to Chrollo and his expression became darker slightly. "You are going to have to free me," Kurapika stated. "I can't chain your heart with my hands bound." Chrollo glanced sideways at Franklin whom was holding a knife at Basho's throat. Franklin then, reluctantly, lowered his knife, let go of the bodyguard, and walked over to Kurapika before he dropped his knife on the floor and unchained his hands. Once he had finished, Kurapika rubbed his wrists with a scowl on his face. Purple lines lined his skin where the metal cuffs had been and to say he had pins and needles in his fingers would be an understatement.

"Should I unbind him by his ankles?" Franklin asked his leader once Kurapika had dropped his hands into his lap. His eyes still a beautiful shade of scarlet.

Chrollo nodded, "He is too unwell to do anything." Franklin turned back to Kurapika and undid his ankle restraints before yanking him to his feet. Kurapika was uneasy on his feet; understandable considering he hadn't been eating, was dehydrated and the only reason he wasn't unconscious was because his eye was glowing. The Kurtian placed a weak hand on the wall next to him to support himself as Franklin's hand left his clothing. Kurapika was barely able to stand at all. However, he did manage to stand in some form.

Chrollo smiled very slightly as the Kurta's legs shook gently, hardly able to support the teen's weight. However, Kurapika had a tight grip on the wall to prevent himself from falling. After a few moments of gripping to wall to keep up, Kurapika straightened his posture, turned, and instead leaned his back against the wall to keep himself upright. "Chrollo," Kurapika began once he was steady. He held out his arm and his chains appeared on his hand, as expected. "I am going to give you two conditions. You must decide whether you agree to these conditions. Are you ready?"

Chrollo nodded as Gon frowned. Kurapika didn't seem angry nor concerned at what was about to happen and this worried Gon. He had his usual hatred aura which was always felt whenever the Kurtian was near a Spider but that was it. No extra anger or fear. Just his usual hatred for the Phantom Troupe could be felt. Killua and Senritsu had also picked up on this but none of the three could really tell the reason behind it and they couldn't exactly ask the blonde. What was going on in Kurapika's head?

"Okay," Kurapika said. "The first condition; you nor any of your followers or accomplices are allowed to harm my friends and co-workers for any reason whatsoever. The second condition; you, your followers or anyone else you associate with are not allowed to seek an exorcist to remove this chain from your heart. If you break one of these rules, you'll be killed. Do you agree to these terms?" Chrollo nodded curtly. With that, Kurapika drew his hand back slightly before thrusting it forward again, causing his judgement chain to fly forward and into Chrollo's chest. The Troupe leader's eyes widened for a moment as the chain wrapped around his heart but once Kurapika had removed the chain from his chest, his eyes returned to their normal size.

Senritsu watched as the leader of the Spiders smiled. "Now you have to swear never to use your nen again." Kurapika looked down and smiled softly. Senritsu's eyes narrowed in confusion as Kurapika's heart rate gradually increased. "I am afraid I cannot." The man raised a brow. "There is already a Nen chain on my heart and Nen is permanent. It cannot be overwritten without an exorcist."

The leader of the Spiders looked slightly relieved. "Then we will call an exorcist" Chrollo stopped as he realised the problem. He could not call an exorcist. That had been one of the conditions. The other Spiders couldn't either and he knew Kurapika's allies wouldn't agree to helping him. The blonde had tricked him. Kurapika smiled as he tilted his head a little. "You should think through the conditions before you agree to them."

The Phantom Brigade leader glared slightly at Kurapika who was still leaning against the wall to keep himself upright. "You are quite the smart ass, chain user," He said. "Though there is nothing keeping me from taking you eye." Kurapika glared back at his foe.

"There is nothing keeping me from using my chains on you either," Kurapika stated. His scarlet eye bore into the man before him with an intensity that was almost frightening. "Chrollo, I will tell you now that if you manage to capture me, I will let you take my eye as promised; but don't think I am going to just play into your hands..." Kurapika suddenly bounded forward, his fist drawn back, and punched the leader square in the stomach. His punch was weak thanks to his illness, but the nen that surrounded it helped make it rather painful. Chrollo stumbled back slightly, hands on his stomach, but he didn't fall. Kurapika stood tall on shaky legs. "You are going to have to catch me first."

Turning quickly, Kurapika ducked unsteadily as Franklin tried to club him over the head with his fist. Kurapika then crouched, picked up the knife Franklin had left at on the floor when he had unchained him before he dodged to his side as Franklin's foot skimmed against his cheek. "Kurapika! Behind you!" Gon yelled in horror as Phinks joined in the fight.

Kurapika glanced at the three Spiders that were trying to box him against the wall. He couldn't be captured, the Kurtian had an idea. An idea that would ensure his friends and fellow bodyguards could be free from this cell. "You little bastard," Phinks hissed as he took out a knife from his pocket. Kurapika felt his back hit the wall. "You really are nothing but a nuisance, chain user. I hope you rot in hell with the other members of your beloved Kurta clan."

The Kurtian blonde froze up at the mention of his clan and this shock slowly turned into anger. His heart rate quickened rapidly and Senritsu even covered her ears at the sound of it. Phinks had just hit a painful nerve and now he was really going to get it. "BASTARD!" Kurapika yelled fiercely. His weak body tensed and his hands closed into fists, knuckles going white in the process. "You dare speak my clan's name with your damned tounge!" Gon and Killua leaned a little away from the fuming Kurtian. They had never seen their friend so angry before...

Without warning, Kurapika summoned his chains before summoning chain jail and sent it flying towards Phinks. Phinks jumped backwards to avoid it and it ended up slicing Basho's ankles chains clean in half. The Kurtian smiled in approval. That had been his plan; to free one of the prisoners so they can release the others. "Basho!" The blonde called as he tossed the knife he had held towards the bodyguard. Basho caught it expertly by the handle.

Machi and Feitan joined in on the fight, realising the "chain user" was proving difficult to capture. Nobunaga, seeing the opportunity to avenge his fallen Troupe members and friends, joined in soon after. The only one who didn't jump to help fight was Shalnark whom was still besides Leorio.

Though Kurapika's intention was to free his friends, the chain he had sent at Phinks was intended to hit him. He threw his chain jail towards him another time but Phinks once again managed to dodge. Machi, using her thread, tried to tie up Kurapika's feet but he jumped from danger, landing unsteadily near the barred door. He was still ill as well as weak and his aim was much off. If he had been of full health, there was no doubt in his mind Phinks would have gotten captured by now.

Sliding the door open, Kurapika glared back with his one eye at the Spiders before rushing out the door. The founding Spiders, minus Shalnark, hot on his weak heels.


	14. Chapter 14

The prisoners that remained in the cell glanced at each other with expressions of concern and worry as the Spiders left the cell. Shalnark, who was the only Spider to not chase after Kurapika, stared at the barred door at the far end of the room with a somewhat unknowing expression. The shock of what had just happened had left everyone silent. In a matter of two minutes, Kurapika had escaped and made a run for it; in doing so, he had led the Spiders away from his friends and had given Basho a knife which he could use to free the others who were still bound.

Shalnark appeared to have either not noticed or had forgotten that the 'chain user' had given Basho the knife. However, Basho was too stunned to move. This was the most reckless thing Kurapika had done since... well, ever and Kurapika had done some pretty reckless things in a fit of anger.

Shalnark was the first person to react to Kurapika's escape, and he did in a way some would find rather odd. "So, should I kill you?" He murmured as he stood up from Leorio's side. The prisoners gave him a 'What the Hell!' look. Kurapika had just escaped after placing a chain which could kill his leader on Chrollo's heart should the rule be broken and already he was contemplating on breaking that very rule. Shalnark was either an idiot or really smart... probably the latter.

The founding spider walked over to the middle of the room, hand cupping his chin, before he turned to face the prisoners. The teen then looked at them all one by one as he thought over what his next plan of action should be. "If I were to kill you now, it would weaken the 'chain user' to the point of being able to capture him. Then again, that would kill the boss." He talked to himself in a hushed voice almost like he was trying for the prisoners to not hear him even though in the shocked-silent room his voice was easily heard. To Senritsu, he was almost yelling.

The teen walked over and leaned back against the barred door at the front of the cold cell. "I shouldn't risk the boss' life unless it is necessary for the Spider to live on, but the 'chain user' is a threat to the Spider and to stop him, we may need to sacrifice boss. Would it be better to kill the 'chain user's' friends which would kill boss, but make the 'chain user' an easy capture? Or should I not kill his friends, saving boss, but make the capture of the 'chain user' less likely?" The manipulator suddenly broke into a grin and lifted one finger into the air like he'd had a mental breakthrough. "But the chain user is ill. The others will be able to capture him easily, so, it would be illogical to kill you."

"You came to that decision quickly," Leorio commented with a slightly concerned expression as Shalnark stopped murmuring to himself. It was true. He had come to that decision in thirty seconds at the most and it had been a pretty big decision to make. The doctor in training could see that Shalnark was probably one of the members of the Troupe who gathered information. Shalnark gave him a small smile as he placed a hand on his hip.

"That is my job," He said simply, confirming Leorio's suspicions. The teen placed a hand on his hip in his usual pose. Shalnark possessed a strangely calm and cheery aura for a murderer and that is what seemed to make him all the more threatening in the prisoners minds. You would never be able to guess that this teen was a member of the famed Phantom Troupe. Even his heartbeat was calm and beating with a friendly, almost innocent, melody.

Basho, having finally recovered from his shock, grasped the handle of the knife he still held tightly as he tried to casually hide his hand behind his back. He knew he couldn't attract attention to himself. Shalnark would realise he possessed a weapon and was unbound if he looked carefully. Luckily, Shalnark didn't even look in his direction as he hid the knife behind his back.

Linssen, who had barely said anything at all noticed Basho, however, so he formulated an idea that would draw Shalnark away from his fellow comrade and give him a chance to strike unnoticed. "Shalnark, are you a member of the Phantom Troupe?" He asked in a shaking voice. Linssen was a rather cowardly character and the only reason he had become a bodyguard was for the high pay. Not because he saw himself as a good bodyguard. Lucky thing he'd been fired recently.

The Spider turned to face the man with a confused glance. "Yes, of course."

"Y-you don't look like one." Linssen stuttered. He felt himself begin to panic a little. What was he going to say? Senritsu whom had heard his quickening heartbeat smiled slightly as she came to his aid. "Yes, Shalnark-san. Your heartbeat is singing a happy tune. The other Spiders heartbeats aren't like that." That wasn't a lie. Shalnark's heartbeat was very cheery in comparison to the other members of the Brigade.

Linssen glanced thankfully at Senritsu as Shalnark stepped away from the barred door and began to walk towards the music hunter. "I may be a member of the Phantom Troupe but I am always positive. Shizuku is similar to me, but she is more naïve than positive really."

"Why are you so positive all the time?" Gon joined in, not seeming to notice what Linssen and Senritsu were really planning. His tone was serious as he crossed his legs, placed his elbows on his thighs and head in his hands. His eyes just stared at the concrete floor which he was sitting on."You kill. You end people's lives, some of which for no reason at all. You don't have to kill, yet, you do anyways and feel no remorse from it. You don't appear to have a reason for becoming a Spider either so why did you become one? Why are you happy when it comes to killing? I think you were bribed into it or thought the experience would be interesting. As for being positive, I have no clue."

To say that Sharlnark's expression was that of shock would be an understatement. He just stared at Gon, eyes a little wide, as he dropped his arm from his waist so both arms were hanging by his sides. In all honesty, he didn't know how to react. Shalnark had become a Spider for one reason and it was none of the ones Gon said.

Shalnark had been born and raised in Meteor City and had joined the Troupe as it had begun at the age of thirteen, making him the youngest founding member. However, the Spiders hadn't always been a group of ruthless killers with no remorse. The Phantom Troupe used to have hearts.

The Brigade began by being a group for people who wanted to escape Meteor City as very few people were actually allowed to leave, however, to achieve their goals killing was necessary. Killing started off by being rare to the Troupe but as time passed and the Spiders got closer to their goal of leaving the City, killing became more and more common. They never killed a fellow Meteor City citizen, however, only people from outside the City including some well-known Mafia bosses. By the time they managed to finally leave Meteor City, the members of the Troupe were completely remorseless.

After that, they began to kill outside Meteor City too and most of the Spiders actually began to enjoy taking a life. That is what started their reputation as class A bounties. Thanks to all the lives they had taken in the City to escape, each of the members were skilled and killing became easier. From there, Shalnark kind of just stayed in the Troupe. He didn't really think of leaving either. After all, he had created friends within the Spiders. That was his reason for being remorseless and why he had joined the Troupe.

As for being positive... maybe the reason for that was he always used to find the other limbs of the Spiders too serious when he was young so he tried to provide comic relief and positivity to the group. He was unsure though. It could just be his personality.

Shalnark opened his mouth to reply as he began to recover from his stunned state when he was suddenly knocked off his feet and sent crashing to the floor. Off guard, Shalnark hit the floor head first which, in effect, knocked him unconscious all while blood squirted from his head. Basho wasted no time and was up on his feet and picking the lock of Linssen's chains with the knife he'd hidden before Gon, Killua and Leorio could even react.

Gon peered at the unconscious Shalnark with a sad look. "Aww... I wanted to know what he had to say." Killua snorted as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I am sure you will get the chance to ask him again at some point." Gon smiled as Basho finished freeing Linssen and proceeded to unchain Leorio. With the help of Linssen, Basho managed to free everyone within a matter of minutes and soon, everybody was up and ready to go.

"What now?" Leorio asked as he approached the barred door tentively. They could escape this building now if they wanted, but Kurapika was still gone and Leorio was starting to get worried. Was his friend was alright?

He got the answer to his question faster than expected.

Suddenly, the barred door swung open and the prisoners snapped their heads to look in that direction. There, standing in the doorway, was the founding members of the Troupe holding a beaten, weak and bloody Kurapika.

**So close**

**I know this update took FOREVER but I have been away. However, I am off school now so I can write some more. HORRAY!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I re-wrote this THREE TIMES! It just... gah!**

Kurapika struggled with all his remaining strength as Machi held him by his hair roughly, tearing many blonde strands out in the process. He couldn't believe himself. He'd been captured, and pretty easily as well. To make matters worse he'd been at the mercy of the Troupe once they had caught him and they'd beat him into a bloody pulp; bluntly speaking. At this point, Kurapika wouldn't even be standing if it wasn't for the tight hold Machi had on his hair.

The blonde Kurtian tried to yank his head free from the Spider's hold while his friends gawked at him (it didn't work) which only annoyed him further. Damn Spiders. He hated them even more now. A single drop of blood swept down his forehead as Machi's hold on his hair continued to rip large patches of hair of his scalp. It stung badly. More than what Kurapika had expected considering the thing Machi had a hold of was only hair. It hurt so much that the Kurtian came close to tears, but that was also partly because of his other injuries and his fever.

His eye was still a deep scarlet, but the severity of the fever was quickly increasing. Kurapika knew he could die if he kept this scarlet eye going but if he let it drop, he would definitely faint. Kurapika didn't want that. He didn't want to feel helpless and he vowed to himself to make sure his eye remained scarlet until his friends were safe, or, at least, he had told them to run.

"Looks like we have some more escapees," Machi commented as the Kurtian boy placed both hands on his head and shut his eyes tightly. She shook Kurapika by the head a little and he hissed in pain. Machi remained emotionless, not seeming bothered by the blonde's pain at all. Then again, Machi wasn't bothered by most things.

Gon didn't seem to notice what Machi had said and kept looking at Kurapika who was even more beaten up than before, which was hard to believe. Kurapika now had a long gash beneath where his scarlet eye was, a big purple bruise on his forehead, and many small scratches on his arms and legs. Overall, he was in a bad state. A weak state.

Kurapika's one scarlet eye passed over the bodyguards. If they ran now, Kurapika could distract the Spiders long enough for them to escape. However, knowing how stubborn they all were, the Kurtian was aware convincing them wouldn't be easy but he had no choice but to try. The blonde's scarlet eye maneuvered itself so it was looking into Gon's twin brown eyes. The Kurtian didn't want to speak unless if it was necessary; he didn't want the Phantom Troupe to know what he wanted Gon and the others to do and to do that, he would need to talk without speaking.

Gon stared back into Kurapika's eyes and suddenly felt as if his breath stuck in his throat, almost choking him. The world around him faded into silence and the people vanished into darkness until it seemed as if it was only him and Kurapika standing there. It felt strange... eerie. Scary. The boy didn't like it. His surroundings dimmed further and Kurapika became harder to see until only Kurapika's eye was visible in the dark. The scarlet eye made the dark place even creepier in Gon's mind.

"Gon... go," The voice was quiet and weak, but he knew instantly that it was Kurapika's voice. What was going on? "Don't be afraid, Gon. No one can hear us. I used my scarlet eye so I could have a mental conversation with you."

"Kurapika, how is this possible?" Gon asked. His voice echoed around whatever mental place they were in.

Gon had the feeling Kurapika was smiling slightly. "My eye has more powers than just spiking my nen and glowing scarlet. If you focus Nen into it enough, it is somehow possible for me to enter another's mind and have a conversation with them for a small time. There are risks in using it though, but I have to tell you to abandon me."

Gon gasped with horror. "Kurapika, we can't! You are too weak. We can't leave you here alone! You could die-"

"Gon," Kurapika silenced him with a calm, tinted with sadness, voice. "You have ignored my advice once and got yourself captured. Please... you have to listen to me. Flee! There is no point in you dying with me and it is clear, even if you do get me away from the Spiders, that I will slow you down."

The brown-haired boy's breath hitched further as the scarlet flickered in his friend's eye. He saw the faint outline of a hand going up to cover the eye before it vanished to the blonde's side again. "Kurapika... what have you risked by talking to me like this?" That flickering in Kurapika's eye was not normal... that had never happened before. What was Kurapika up to?

The Kurtian looked down slightly. "This method of talking mentally to people is risky in my current state. It requires a lot of Nen for it to be safe; more than which I have. I am risking everything to talk to you, now you must see how important what I am instructing you to do is. You must flee from the Spiders! I am going to faint after I am gone from your mind and you must take this time to run. Run as far as possible."

The boy felt his body begin to shake. "Kurapika... if I refuse, will you stay in my mind until I agree?" The shift in the Kurtian's scarlet eye indicated that he was nodding. "And if you do that, you will run out of Nen?" Kurapika nodded again. "Will you die if you Nen gives out?" Third nod.

Gon bit his lip as he glanced at the floor beneath his feet (which he couldn't actually see.) Kurapika really wanted him to flee, so much that he was even risking his life to tell him so. Maybe he should do as he was told? After all, he had gotten himself captured last time he had gone against the Kurtian's advice, like the blonde had stated earlier.

But how could he abandon his friend? If he abandoned Kurapika now, he could die either from the worsening fever or by the Spiders killing him. Was that a risk he was willing to take? "Gon?" The boy looked up. "Please go. I beg of you. I don't want you to die with me."

The young boy bit further into his lip and began tasting metal on his tounge. He had to make a choice... but it was impossible. It reminded him of the quiz he had taken during the Hunter exam. An impossible question with no correct answer. Both were right and wrong in a way. In his gut, he felt he shouldn't leave Kurapika but his head was saying the opposite. Maybe he should trust his head for once?

Gon sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Fine... but Kurapika?"

"Yes, Gon?"

"I will return for you. I will save you from the Troupe. That's a promise."

"Gon, no! You can't-"

"I found my dad. I will save you." Gon stated firmly. Kurapika looked at Gon with a shocked glance... so much determination. He really was amazing. Kurapika's scarlet eye flickered and the darkness around him began to fade. Slowly but surely, Gon began to make out silhouettes of his comrades and the Spiders as the darkness ebbed away. "Goodbye Gon." Kurapika whispered as the sound in his surroundings returned to his ears.

Moments passed, and then, Killua's voice screamed into the enhancer's ears. "GON!" Killua clicked in front of his friend's face, getting a blink in return, then Killua smiled approvingly. "Oh your alright. I thought you had died or something." The other bodyguards and Leorio were also looking at him with concern in their expressions. It seemed they had noticed Gon looking really blank.

"Killua?" Gon replied meekly. Before he could speak further, the voice of Machi alerted him.

"Boss! He has fainted!" Turning, Gon and his allies watched as the pink haired Spider shook Kurapika by the hair but his body remained limp. His eye was closed and he was now kneeled on the floor. "Kurapika!" Leorio exclaimed worriedly. Being the doctor he was, he wanted to examine his friend, but he obviously couldn't.

Remembering what he'd been told, Gon turned to his friends. "RUN!" He yelled. The group jumped.

"Huh?"

"RUN! RUN NOW!"

"Gon! What about Kurapika?"

"Trust me, RUN!"

Concerned, shocked and worried, the group immediately turned and began to run down the hallway. Leaving both the Spiders and Kurapika behind.


	16. Chapter 16

The air was bitter cold when Gon, Killua, Leorio and the Nostrade bodyguards had finally stopped running right outside a hotel on the outskirts of Yorknew City. The light breeze that whipped the group's hair now and then made their surroundings feel even colder. It would be September the first once everyone's clocks hit midnight, not than any of the recent escapees really cared much about that small detail. They were too tired, cold and worried for their friend to even realise the coldness in the air.

_'Kurapika... was he okay?'_ They were all thinking the same question, yet, they all had no answers. They all also had no idea what was up with Gon. One minute he did not respond to anything that was said to him, then Kurapika fainted, then he started yelling like some sort of crazy person for them to make a run for it, causing them to leave Kurapika behind in the clutches of the Spiders. There was definitely some wrong with the boy.

What they all didn't know of was the conversation Gon had with Kurapika. The mental conversation. The conversation where Gon had been given the choice to either stay by Kurapika's side and get captured, or to abandon him, thus saving himself and his other friends but possibly risking never seeing the Kurtian again.

Gon's choice had been to abandon his blonde scarlet-eyed friend but now, he was fully regretting it.

The brown-haired boy couldn't help but think he could have done something different. Should have at least tried to bring Kurapika with them before fleeing and now, he felt horribly guilty. Understandable giving the circumstances. Gon had been forced to make a very difficult choice and he knew he would have regretted deciding on either option later on. Still... he felt guilty.

Killua glanced at his friend with a curious, yet slightly concerned look. Noticing how saddened his friend looked. Though he resisted the urge to ask Gon about his strange behaviour. Leorio, however, didn't the exact opposite. "What the hell was that about, Gon!" The tall man yelled the minute he managed to catch his breath. Killua slapped his forehead.

"Please, Leorio," Senritsu began softly. "We must keep quiet. We'll attract attention otherwise." Senritsu bit her lip as the man ignored her warnings and continued his rant. His heartbeat was yelling; yelling in anger and in fear. It was quite the fearsome melody but it was understandable. Kurapika was very close to Leorio and now, because of Gon, Leorio had left him behind alone. Possibly for dead. For Leorio to feel angry was a natural response but the music hunter knew he had to calm down.

Leorio took a step towards Gon whose eyes were now wide while his body trembled. Killua, who was stood besides Gon, prepared himself just in case Leorio tried to hit his friend, which he looked like he would. Leorio's anger was really getting the better of him. "What the hell was up with your screaming fit! You knew Kurapika was still captured by the Spiders, but you still made us run! What the heck!"

"Leorio, he didn't make us leave, Kurapika," Killua jumped to his friend's defence who was too stunned to say anything. Leorio stepped towards his white-haired friend so closely that their noses were almost touching whenever Leorio looked down and Killua looked up. Killua met his furious glance with a glare.

"Stay out of this, Killua," Leorio hissed. "You know as well as I that us leaving Kurapika was Gon's doing. If he had kept his mouth shut we wouldn't have left him."

Killua's eyes narrowed as he saw Gon looking even more upset in the corner of his eye. "When did you become such a bastard, Leorio?!"

"The minute I was made to abandon my friend!"

"You weren't made."

"Mhhm, yeah. Well listen, Zoldyck, when your friend starts screaming at you to make a run for it, YOU DO IT!" Killua suddenly froze and a murderous aura passed over him. Silence echoed across the group and everyone, besides Killua and Leorio, resisted the urge to breath in the silence. Killua's eyes narrowed and daggers could almost be seen in his eyes. "Do you honestly want to pick a fight with me, Leorio." He asked with a hushed voice.

Leorio clenched his fists in response. Killua stepped back two steps and activated electricity in his hands using his transmuter Nen ability. The electricity zapped randomly the floor beneath his feet and the bodyguards watched as Killua rushed forwards and swiped at Leorio with amazing speed. The man stepped backwards, causing Killua to narrowly miss, before he also tried to punch the boy who dodged expertly. Killua growled beneath his breath as he drew back his fist for the second time... but his fist never met the man. In fact, it didn't come close.

Gon clung tightly to Killua's wrist, flinching whenever the electricity came close to electrifying his hand. Killua's eyes widened in surprise at his friend's action and he immediately deactivated his electricity before turning to face Gon. Leorio also stopped attacking as he watched the two boys, his anger still alight and flowing through him, but contained. "Gon?" Killua whispered as silence once again hung in the air.

Tears flowed down Gon's cheeks as he gently sobbed to himself, wiping away his tears with his free hand. The guilt and what Leorio had said really hurt him and when his two closest friends started fighting, he knew he had to stop the fight. Once he did, all the pain he felt came flowing out of him through his tears. "He's right, Killua," Gon sniffed. "It is my fault that we abandoned, Kurapika; but he asked me to leave him! He was desperate... I didn't know what to do."

Killua gently removed Gon's hand from his wrist but he kept his eyes glued to the weeping boy. Leorio then spoke up. "What are you talking about, Gon?"

Gon swallowed. "Just before I started yelling for us all to run, Kurapika spoke to me in my mind. He somehow did it using his eye-"

"Is that why you didn't respond for a few moments?" Basho, who'd been watching this all happen, asked. Gon nodded as he wiped away another tear.

"He told me to leave him and that there was no point in us all dying... I promised Kurapika that I would save him... I will save him..." Gon stared at the floor as his tears stopped flowing. An overwhelming sense of guilt and empathy passed over Leorio at his friend's explanation and his anger slowly ebbed away.

Leorio took a step forward towards the brown-haired boy. "I'm sorry, Gon, I was just-" Gon held up a hand to silence him.

"It's okay, Leorio, I forgive you." Leorio turned to Killua who didn't look quite as forgiving.

"Let's just forget about it," Killua waved his hand before Leorio could even open his mouth to speak. The tall man nodded.

"Yeah... Anyway, let's just check into the hotel. I can tend to everyone's injuries there."

X-X-X

The Spiders stared at the still unconscious Kurapika as Machi bound him once again in his cell. The blonde was pale and bleeding with a broken finger, broken nose, and with many bruises over his body. He was in a bad state, but at least he was unconscious so his pain couldn't be felt. However, his high fever made him flinch and squirm in his sleep which made him look like was having a nightmare.

Shalnark, who had regained consciousness a little while before that moment, was discussing with the leader of the Spiders. "Yes, if that is what you wish. I can place an antenna on him which I can use to control him. We can use that to attack his friends." He said at one point. Chrollo smiled.

"Brilliant. Machi placed her thread on the music hunter after we played the Sonata of Darkness to her. We can use that to trace their location." Shalnark nodded.

"I got it!" Shalnark turned away from the leader of the Troupe and walked over to Kurapika before kneeling by the blonde. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small antenna and carefully yet firmly, placed it into the boy's neck right beneath his blonde hair, out of sight. Kurapika tensed as the metal entered his body even though he was unconscious. "Do you want to control him or do you want me to, Chrollo?" He asked as he took out his phone.

Chrollo smiled. "I will, Shalnark."

The teen nodded. "Okay, but I am going to have to be by your side. My Nen's needed to keep the connection."

"I understand." The teen passed the phone to his leader who watched as Shalnark placed two fingers on the object. The phone then turned on and Kurapika's eye opened. Though his expression was blank. He had no idea what he was doing. "This is going to be interesting," Feitan mused.

He was right.

**Hayy guys. Guess what? I now have my own Facebook page (the excitement) The link is on my profile. If you want to like my page feel free too, but of course, you don't have to. **


	17. Chapter 17

Leorio carefully winded the roll of bandage around the bulky bodyguard's arm with a doctor's care and speed which would only be achievable after years of practice. The man then cut the end of the bandage, separating the bandage on the man's arm from the rest of the roll and tucked the loose end in before he finally packed up his first aid kit and told Basho he was finally done.

"Thank you, Leorio," Basho thanked the tall man as he packed the roll of bandage and some disinfectant into his bag. Leorio smiled.

"It is okay. Your injuries weren't too serious... in fact none of yours were," Leorio referenced to the other bodyguard's whom he'd already treated. Closing his briefcase and attaching the clasps, Leorio picked up the leather bag and threw it on a nearby chair before sitting himself down on the bottom of his rented bed. After the group had decided to check into a hotel, each person getting a different room besides Gon and Killua who had a room with two single beds, Leorio had invited the bodyguards into his rented room so he could treat their wounds.

Leorio's room in the hotel was very spacious with baby blue walls and white carpet flooring. Dark blue curtains were drawn across the large window at the front of the room and laying against the wall besides the window was the bed which had plain white sheets and pillows. Three single brown leather chairs resided next to the door, next to the foot of the bed and in front of the window with a sofa for two (also made from brown leather) laying against the wall opposite the bed on the other end of the room, resting against the opposite wall. Finally, a glass coffee table stood in the middle of the room.

The bathroom was a few feet away from the foot of the bed and the chair besides it.

The three bodyguards sat on the sofa, Senritsu in the middle; Gon sat at the top of the bed with his head resting against the wall whilst Killua sat on the chair besides the window, staring out into the night and the city. Not paying attention to any of the conversation going on in the room. Gon sighed as he stared at the ceiling while Leorio continued to converse with the bodyguards.

"I think you should leave," Gon said with an emotionless voice after a little while of not saying a word. Silence followed his statement before Linssen timidly spoke up. "W-what do you mean?"

Gon's eyes were distant with thought as he turned to face the three bodyguards on the sofa. "You were fired by Light Nostrade. We called him looking for information from Kurapika and he said he no longer has the money to keep you all hired. So, you have no reason to stay with us or with each other. You should all go off on your own now that you are free.."

Basho and Linssen glanced at each other and nodded curtly, like they were coming to some sort of agreement. Senritsu seemed shocked by what was said to her, but besides that, she didn't react. "I guess you are right," Basho admitted as he stood up from the leather chair. "We bodyguards only stuck together because that was our orders from our (former) boss. We aren't friends. I guess you are right about us no longer needing to stay with you. I hate to admit it and I hope you won't turn on me for it but I have no care for Kurapika. Whether he lives or dies makes no difference to me."

"Makes no difference to you!" Leorio spat furiously as Linssen also stood. "Kurapika just saved your life! You could at least care for his life since he could have very well abandoned us and you and saved himself. Then we would all be dead!"

Basho frowned. "Leorio-san. Like I just explained, we bodyguards don't care for one another. We work together but that is it. We aren't friends. Kurapika probably saved our lives as it came included with saving yours. There is no other reason."

Basho turned on his heels and headed towards the door. "Thanks for your help, Gon-kun, Killua-kun and Leorio-san." The bulky man grasped the handle of the door, turned it, and the door swung open before Basho left the room swiftly, vanishing from sight within seconds. Linssen hot on his heels.

Leorio watched them leave, past furious. "That bastard," He muttered, staring down at the bed. "'We bodyguards don't care for one another' That fucker! I would kill him if I wouldn't get sent to jail for it."

Senritsu watched all this with a saddened face. Though she didn't agree with what Basho had said, she understood his reasoning for it. Bodyguards normally work in groups or pairs for extra security for their employer, but they don't necessarily need to like or be friends with one another. That was the case with Basho. He worked with Kurapika and helped him because that was his orders - he was doing his job - now that he'd been unemployed, Basho no longer needed to put himself in harm's way or help the Kurtian boy he wasn't even friends with. Even if that very boy had just saved his life.

Senritsu glanced at her feet and listened to everyone's differing heartbeats. Gon's was beating at a calm pace while the heart hummed a tune which was difficult to understand emotional wise. Killua's heart was unchanging and Senritsu couldn't help but wonder if he was even paying attention while Leorio's heart was, once again, beating with anger and rage. Leorio really was a different person when he got stressed compared to the calm person he was normally.

Suddenly, the tall man's eyes shifted to her and the music hunter squirmed beneath the look. It looked angered but was more desperate than anything. It was painful to see but what was more painful was the heartbeat that accompanied it. "Are you going to leave too, Senritsu?" Leorio asked, sounding as if he didn't care even though the girl could tell he really was.

The music hunter smiled slightly and she listened as the doctor-in-training's heartbeat slowly calmed. "No, Leorio-san. I am not going to leave." Leorio smiled approvingly, "I didn't think you would, Senritsu." The cursed hunter smiled a little wider and Leorio did the same. That is when Killua spoke up for the first time in hours.

"Gon?" The brown-haired boy looked sideways towards his friend without turning his head.

"Hmm?"

"Is it only me who has this bad feeling?" Killua asked quietly, his eyes remaining glued to the window. It was 10PM now and a steady downpour of rain had began to fall from the darkening sky. Droplets of rain drizzling down the window and Killua followed these droplets with his finger. Gon tapped his chin in thought. "I'm worried, yes," He admitted. "But... I dunno. I do a little but I think this feeling probably comes from worry. That is hopefully the case with you."

Killua shook his head before twisting his body to so he was facing his comrades. "No, I don't think so. I think something is up." Twisting his body so he was facing the window again, Killua once again stared out into the city. A few moments of silence passed and the other three people in the room peered at each other for a few moments when the white-haired teen spoke up again, except this time, his tone was much less serious than before. "Hayy! Is that Kurapika?"

"What!?" Leorio exclaimed, leaping up from his seat and running over to the window. Killua pointed to a spot on the window and Leorio's eyes zoomed to the location. Surely enough, there stood a figure with blonde hair and blue and yellow, rather unusual, clothing in the middle of the street, alone. It was raining too badly to see the figures face but the tall man knew it was too much of a coincidence if it wasn't the Kurtian. "How did he escape the Spiders?"

Senritsu and Gon leapt up and joined the tall man and white-haired boy in front of the window. "Maybe Kurapika planned an escape and that is why he was so desperate for us to escape?" Senritsu suggested. It was a fairly logical answer but Gon disagreed.

Gon shook his head as he spoke, "No, I don't think so. Kurapika seemed worried when he told me to leave. Maybe he managed to destroy the Spider?"

Leorio rested his hand on Gon's shoulder as he said, "Nuh-uh. Maybe it is not even Kurapika?"

"Maybe it is a trap?" Killua said while Gon sighed. Why must everything be so uncertain all the time? Looking back at the window, Gon's eyes searched the place where the Kurtian had been... but he wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?" Leorio asked frantically.

His question was answered sooner than expected as the door to the hotel room opened and there, bathed in blood, stood Kurapika Kurta.

**Nearly at the end now... sorta'. I am thinking of doing a sequel to this but it depends on the demand. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Curse fight scenes (well... this kinda is one) how I hate them. The conclusion to this is drawing nearer and nearer and I think I am NOT going to write a sequel to this as I think it will end up being full of filler chapters as there isn't much content you could put into a sequel. So, sorry to you all who wanted a sequel. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this bad (sort of) fight scene. **

Kurapika Kurta stood tall as blood dripped on the floor from every inch of his body. Some of it his, most of it not. The blood stained his blue and yellow clothing, making the yellow appear orange and the blue appear marron. His skin was also stained red with the metal tasting substance... in fact, that is where most of the blood was. Especially on his arms and face. Kurapika also had a few minor grazes but was otherwise fine, physically wise. He seemed a little more healed since his time in the cell, making the four believe he healed himself using his healing chain at some point as the grazes were clearly fresh.

One thing that concerned the group, besides the blood that covered their friend, was the blank expression the Kurtian had. The Kurtian boy's eye was wide and unseeing while it glowed a beautiful shade of scarlet. The socket where the boy's left eye used to belong was now covered with a bandage which looped around his head and this also had a few droplets of blood on it. Kurapika's mouth was slightly ajar, his head tilted to the left and his pale skin made him resemble a blood covered ghost. The boy was a ghastly sight.

Leorio took a step towards his friend timidly before he spoke, "Kurapika?" He said slowly. Unsure how to react to his friend's appearance. The Kurtian didn't look in his direction but he did respond.

"Are these the chain user's friends?...yes?...Right, do you want me to kill them?... Okay, you take control again but don't break my phone." The group exchanged looks, confused about what was going on. They didn't know that Shalnark's ability was mind control nor did they know that Kurapika was actually picking up parts of Shalnark's and Chrollo's conversation. To them, Kurapika was having a very strange conversation with himself. Senritsu narrowed her eyes as little as she listened to Kurapika's odd sounding heartbeat.

The blonde boy stood still for a moment before his hands clenched into fists. Killua widened his eyes a little at this and he stood in front of his friends, ready to defend them should it be necessary. "Kurapika, are you okay?" Killua asked, worry consuming him a little; enough to make him feel uneasy but not enough to directly affect his emotions which would lead to his actions becoming weaker.

Kurapika smiled softly at that as he took a step forward; more blood dripping onto the floor. "Killua," He said quietly, looking down for a moment. The group stared at their friend beginning to feel more confused than ever. What was going on? What was the matter with Kurapika?

Suddenly, the Kurtian laughed and his smile grew a little more devious. "I am going to kill you, you know that right? We are all going to die together and rot in the same pit of Hell!" The silence that followed that was deafening.

"What did you just say?" Leorio asked, aghast. Kurapika grinned as he held out his right arm, summoned his chains, then released his dowsing chain from his hand. Raising his right arm, Kurapika whirled the ball and chain above his head like he was whirling a lasso. That is when Kurapika's odd heartbeat and his strange personality made sense to Senritsu as she realised that the cause was mind control. "Everyone duck!" She cried as she hit the floor with her hand, causing the coffee table in the middle of the room to fall and shield the music hunter. Alarmed, Gon leapt backwards and joined Senritsu behind the coffee table while Killua hid behind the sofa and Leorio, behind the wall.

They dodged just in time as the dowsing chain hit the place where the group had just been standing. Kurapika stared at the chain blankly for a moment before he reeled it back towards him and began to whirl the chain above his head again. "KURAPIKA!" Leorio exclaimed. Worry consuming his mind to the point that it prevented him from thinking straight, he took two steps towards the blonde. He still couldn't see his friend as a threat to his safety and that was his foolish mistake.

The Kurtian took no time in sending the dowsing chain towards Leorio and the metal ball and chain wrapped itself around the tall man's lower legs in less than a second. Startled, Leorio tried to back away but the chain restrained his legs from moving and he fell flat on his back. Leorio coughed as the fall winded him.

Senritsu wasted no time and reached into her clothes before rummaging inside her pockets for her flute, though she had no idea what to do with it. "What are you doing?" Gon whispered frantically as he got up, ready to rescue Leorio only for Senritsu to yank him back down into cover. "We must remain shielded," Senritsu told the brown-haired boy. "If we rush in, Gon-kun, we will only fail. Kurapika is too strong and he's being controlled. We are not in a good position."

Gon widened his eyes as Senritsu revealed the truth about Kurapika's condition. "How did you-" He began before he stopped himself. Now was a bad time to question the music Hunter. Kurapika walked over to the chained down Leorio with a grin on his face before he pulled a knife out of his pocket. Bewildered and terrified, Leorio could only stare as his friend kneeled besides him.

"So you are the man who assisted in my capture back in Yorknew City, Leorio-san, correct?" Kurapika asked.

Leorio shook a little as he stammered out. "C-captured? When were you captured, Kurapika? I never aided anyone in capturing you."

Kurapika sighed as he placed the knife in front of the man's neck while he pinched his nose with his other hand. "You really are slow, Leorio-san." Kurapika stated bluntly. "Your fighting ability isn't very good either. How you passed the Hunter Examination I will never know. However, you are still learning how to control your Nen ability, no? I can tell you're an Emitter. So far, you only have one useful move." The chain wrapped around Leorio's arms and he hissed as he struggled for breath.

"Warping punch is a good ability, but too easily prevented. You can't defend yourself against me if I chain your arms up like this."

"LEORIO!" Killua cried before he jumped out from behind the sofa and ran towards the blonde and his tall companion. Activating his Nen, Killua gathered electricity in his hand as he prepared to land his attack.

BANG!

Killua and Kurapika both fell on to the floor as Killua made contact with Kurapika's chain which Kurapika had unbound from Leorio to defend himself. Since metal is a good conductor of electricity, the Nen shocked Kurapika by going through the chain to his hand and shocked Killua because he hit the metal with his bare hands.

Though Killua being used to the pain of electricity, he was only slightly winded from the fall that followed. However, Kurapika was barely effected and was on his feet nearly as soon as he fell. "Nice attack," Kurapika mused, "You made me let go of the tall guy." Leorio stood up from the floor hastily and watched helplessly as the Kurtian approached the ex-assassin. "Bad thing that you cannot harm me. You're only harming your friend."

Killua cussed beneath his breath as he propped himself up with his elbow. There was a nasty gash across both his hands now from the rebounded electricity but Kurapika was also injured. He now had a deep cut on the front of his right hand.

Picking up the knife he had dropped on the floor, the blonde pointed it at the boy's chest. Killua's eyes narrowed. "You aren't Kurapika, are you? You're the leader of the Spiders, Chrollo Lucifer?" Kurapika snorted in conformation.

"Got that quickly."

"But you aren't a manipulator! You're a specialist. Kurapika told me once. How are you controlling, Kurapika?" Leorio tried to save Killua at that point but Kurapika hit him square in the jaw. He hit the floor besides the coffee table where Gon and Senritsu were contemplating their next move.

The blonde boy tapped his head with a mischievous grin on his face. "You may never live to find out, Killua-kun." The Kurtian gripped the handle of the knife in both hands, not caring about the pain that must have surged in the back of his right. In truth, Chrollo could feel nothing, However, the true Kurapika that now lay sleeping inside the mind-controlled body was experiencing the pain. "I will give you the pleasure of a quick death."

Leaping to his feet and ignoring the calls from Senritsu and the dazed Leorio, Gon jumped over the coffee table and ran forward. The boy knew if he did nothing, his friend would be killed... but would he make it? Feeling conscious of his shaking legs and fast beating heart, Gon ran as fast as he could towards his friend and it felt as if the only thing he could see was Kurapika and Killua. Everything else was a blur.

Heart beating faster, everything seemed to slow down to the point where everything was frozen as Kurapika plunged the knife down to stab Killua.

CLOSER.

Gon felt everything grow quiet.

Closer.

Killua's eyes widened.

closer.

He wasn't going to make it. Gon was sure he wasn't going to make it. His friend was going to die... "ACK!"

Suddenly, the Kurtian teen dropped his knife as something plunged itself into his wrist. Sliding to a stop, Gon froze as a voice sounded out from the back of the room. "Hayy~" The voice said. The voice had a creepy quality to it... it sounded like the kind of voice a pedophile would have. Whirling around while Kurapika yanked the card out of his wrist, Gon gasped as he saw the belonger of the voice sitting on the window sill; a man dressed up like a joker. "Hisoka!"

Hisoka licked his lips as he chuckled. "Did ya' miss me, hmmm?"

**HISOKA! :D I have waited forever for this moment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this took so long and it being rather short... I won't bore you with excuses as to why so please enjoy this chapter. **

Hisoka licked his lips slowly as he laughed at the scenario going on in front of him. How he loved it when his 'prey' fought. Especially when they were former friends but he felt it would be too boring if one of them died without the group realising how to stop the Kurtian. So, he had interrupted. Hisoka had watched the fight from the window in silence. He was so silent that as the joker stood up from the window's side, Senritsu thought to herself, 'I can barely even hear his heartbeat. How fearsome.'

The joker walked over to the Kurtian boy, the brown-haired hunter and the ex-assassin with his usual perverted grin on his face. Killua took this time to scramble to his feet and run towards Gon who grabbed his shoulders and yanked him closer, like he was afraid the boy was going to get taken off him. Kurapika barely acknowledged the two boys and kept staring at the pink-haired pervert before him. "What are you doing here, Hisoka?" Kurapika asked calmly.

The man ran one hand through his pink hair whilst showing the blonde a joker card with the other. "You clearly don't know me very well, Chrollo." He chuckled softly. The controlled Kurtian and the other people in the room stared at the man with shock. He was no longer a member of the Spiders, so how did he know Kurapika was being controlled by Chrollo? How long had he been by that window? "I am always there when there is a fight."

Killua narrowed his eyes at the joker as his gaze fell on him. At first, Hisoka's smile vanished but it quickly returned wider than ever. "And it would be too boring if the fight ended now for you, Killua. Hmm?" The boy didn't reply and instead adverted his gaze to his blonde friend... or was it his blonde foe?

Kurapika stared at the man for a moment, then snorted. "So, Hisoka, what are you going to do now? Interrupting me just now was just adverting the inevitable."

Hisoka laughed while he took a few steps. In a moment, he was standing besides Kurapika. Leaning over slightly so his mouth reached the Kurtian's ear, he whispered. "Chrollo, I know how you are pulling this little trick off. Say hello to Shalnark for me." Everyone in the room was stunned into silence as Hisoka said the other Spider's name. They all remembered Shalnark from the cell a few hours earlier.

Kurapika stared at Hisoka blankly as he turned to Gon and Killua, smiling deviously. "Your friend's being controlled by Chrollo thanks to Shalnark's manipulator Nen ability."

"How do you know this?" The Kurtian asked while the group processed what the sadistic joker had said. Hisoka smiled.

"You are a Specialist, Chrollo, and the only Spider who could pull of controlling somebody in this way is Shalnark. If you think about it, it's really not that difficult to figure out." Hisoka sat himself down on the chair besides the door and crossed his legs in a very showy manner. "There is, of course, a huge flaw with Shalnark's ability; isn't that right, hmmm?" Hisoka laughed in his usual perverted way.

Gon and Killua exchanged hopeful, yet, slightly concerned glances. Hisoka knowing Shalnark's ability's weakness could be both an advantage and a disadvantage. For starters, Hisoka was not a person you could put your trust in. He may lie about its weakness if the pair asked or he could tell the truth and the group may not believe him. Hisoka could also tell them a method which would kill their friend. There was a whole bunch of uncertainties with Hisoka, however, the advantages were equal to the disadvantages if Hisoka told them the truth. Like, they would be able to get back the Kurtian they knew and with him still alive.

But could they really put their trust in Hisoka? In Gon's mind they could but Killua was the opposite. Hisoka was a very inconsistent joker, trust wise.

Kurapika wrinkled his nose as he glared at the pink-haired man. "What have you got against the Phantom Troupe? First, you pretend to be one of us while you were really pulling our legs and now you are interrupting us while we are working and threatening to reveal how to defeat us. Why Hisoka? Is it because you feel sympathy for all those we have killed?"

Hisoka blurted out with laughter as he threw the joker card he held in his hand. It hit the window at the back of the room and cracked the glass before it wedged itself tightly inside the crack. "I have nothing against the Troupe in particular," He said while she slowly calmed down. "But, Chrollo, you know that I want to fight you, right? I joined the Spiders for that reason and then you went and got your Nen restrained." He took a deep breath to calm his laughter, his grin reaching both sides of his face. "If I reveal your weakness, there is a chance you might show your face to me and we can finally fight. Also, Gon and Killua are very... special. I am saving them to fight later. And plus, the fight would be boring if they didn't know how this Kurapika control thing worked."

Kurapika narrowed his eye and prepared his dowsing chain, ready to attack the 'clown' as he thought he was but Hisoka had already started talking. "Shalnark's ability's weakness is that it requires an antenna to get attached to the victim. Usually in the neck. The weakness part is, if you remove the antenna, the victim returns to normal and their normal mindset. However, the advantage of this ability is the antenna is very small. We will have to restrain Kurapika to remove it."

"'We'" Killua repeated, like he was unsure what the man had said. "So, you are fighting."

"Of course. Right now, Kurapika's being controlled by Chrollo. Meaning that fighting Kurapika should be similar to fighting Chr-" Hisoka suddenly stopped talking before he reached out his hand, grabbing hold of the metal ball at the end of the dowsing chain which Kurapika had flung at him.

Anger and determination was visible in the Kurtian's remaining scarlet eye as well as murderous intent. "You will speak no further, Hisoka, or I will use chain jail on you; Kurapika's ultimate weapon for use against the Phantom Troupe." Kurapika threatened as he stared down at the sadist. "And that will not only kill you, but Kurapika as well."

The group bit their lips and Senritsu listened as everyone's heartbeats started to race, including her own and with the exception of the controlled Kurtian and Hisoka. They all knew how severe a vow Kurapika had placed himself under so he could obtain chain jail and that vow was, if he used his chain jail on one who wasn't a Spider, he would die. But would that vow apply if he used it on one who wasn't a Spider while he was being mind-controlled? It was highly likely that the answer was yes, so, Chrollo had Hisoka in a very difficult position.

Hisoka's smile disappeared from his face as he held the metal ball in his hand. "Meaning that fighting you should be similar to fighting, Chrollo," Hisoka finished his original sentence. Hissing, Kurapika took a few steps backwards but the minute he did, he was launched back forwards again. Confused, Kurapika tried again but was once again launched forwards. Hisoka grinned, destroying his serious expression.

Activating Gyo, Kurapika looked down to examine himself. Pink Nen cords were attached to his legs and chest and then to Hisoka's hand. Maybe three or four cords but that was the only number required for it to hold him. The Kurtian knew what the Nen was; Bungee Gum.

Growling in the back of his throat, the Kurtian activated his chains and held up his right hand. "Want to play do you, Hisoka?" The one-eyed Kurtian asked with a murderous aura floating around him. Chrollo was angry. A rare sight but he was. Angry that Hisoka kept defying him, disrespecting him. Those were the people he hated most. Gon, Leorio and Senritsu shuddered beneath this murderous aura but Killua remained still, too engrossed in the joker's and the Kurtian's interactions to notice anything.

"Fine, let's play." With that, Kurapika activated his chain jail and thrust it towards the pink-haired sadist.


	20. Chapter 20

**20 chapters in and we still need the conclusion to begin. I think we might have 25 chapters in total... hopefully more. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

The chain hurdled towards the sadistic joker almost like it was moving in slow motion. So slow that it would be easy to dodge if it wasn't for the fact that everything else was also moving at this ridiculously slow pace. Gon watched, helpless, as the chain that would kill both Hisoka and his very dear friend whipped through the air, slowly but surely heading towards its target...

Hisoka deactivated his bungee gum and ducked beneath the chain just as it was about to strike him. The chain hovered above his head for a moment, then curled and tried to capture him from behind. Hisoka jumped over the chain before it managed to reached him and Kurapika watched, aghast, as the joker leaped over his head and landed right behind him, besides Gon and Killua.

"Wow," Gon murmured as his new ally tried to attach his bungee gum to the blonde which he easily evaded, twisting his body towards the left. As the teen did this, his chain jail shot from his hand again and Gon was knocked off his feet as Hisoka practically tackled him and Killua to the floor before picking them up and dropping them besides Senritsu and Leorio.

They didn't have a single moment to rest as the three had to duck behind the coffee table to avoid yet another chain. "He is quick," Killua mused in an annoyed tone as he glanced at Kurapika over the small table. The five people were barely hidden behind it, it was a small table after all, and Kurapika was good at curling his chain too which made things even more difficult and troublesome.

Hisoka made a 'Mhhhm' sound. "You are right, Killua, but he is not as good as he usually is." The image of Chrollo slipped into his mind and he licked his lips with anticipation at the thought of fighting him. "Chrollo, after all, has no experience with conjured chains but the reason he is so good at controlling Kurapika is because he is able to steal abilities. He is also able to learn about how the ability works just by watching the person and he has watched Kurapika quite a lot." A dirty image slipped into the pervert's mind while he grinned before it vanished as quickly as it came.

Another chain whipped at the glass table and suddenly, with a crack, it shattered into millions of shards. Kurapika stared at the group with a deadly look as they finally came into his view. It was rather scary to see such a blank, yet angered, look on their friend's face. It was almost like he'd become... a merciless monster and his one eye didn't help make his appearance any less frightening. Especially since it was now a deep shade of scarlet, deeper than before.

Kurapika's eye scanned the group whilst Leorio cussed beneath his breath. A moment or so passed and suddenly, Kurapika grinned slyly. "So this is what you wanting to fight me has come to, Hisoka," He taunted, leaning backwards and laughing. "Hiding like a coward. In fact, you all are hiding like a bunch of cowards."

"You know what will happen if we get hit by chain jail!" Gon exclaimed. "Kurapika will die."

"So what?" The controlled Kurtian asked. A sharp silence followed as everyone became too stunned to say anything. Had he really just said that? The Kurtian could see nobody was going to speak so the boy continued. "Kurapika is a boy with the thirst for revenge deep inside him. He wants the Phantom Troupe dead as we massacred his clan, no?" Killua gave the blonde a confused yet suspicious look. "But the Spider will never die. With every member he kills a new one will be brought in. The Spiders limbs will keep growing back. Since it would be impossible for him to kill all the Brigade at once, the Spider can't die."

The controlled teen leaned towards Senritsu. "You have been the chain-user's companion for some time. You have been the one who was near him while he fought the Troupe. I can tell you clearly know that his path for revenge is never-ending and he will eventually die in trying to achieve it." Senritsu's eyes widened at that and Kurapika grinned more deviously. "You do know don't you?"

Senritsu stared at her blonde friend, tears slowly brimming her eyes. She knew... she had always known that Kurapika's ambition to crush the Spider would be impossible. However, she didn't have the heart to tell him that. She knew Kurapika was mourning the loss of his clan and that even if she did tell him that the revenge he so badly desired to carry out was impossible, he would only get angry and ignore her. So, she had kept her mouth shut and instead tried to avoid fights with the Troupe at all costs in the hope he would eventually avert from the path of revenge to a new brighter path.

But Senritsu was also a realist and she knew that would never happen until the Troupe were dead.

Senritsu tilted her head to the floor, showing that she was guilty to everything Kurapika had said. "Senritsu..." Leorio whispered sadly. He turned to his friend again as he continued. "Kurapika, will eventually kill himself trying to get this impossible revenge. Wouldn't it be better for him to die here while you all live (You can't possibly win this fight if you are too focussed at trying not to get caught in Kurapika's chains, after all) Than after you are all dead by his hand trying to get a revenge which he will never achieve-"

"SHUT UP!" Gon interrupted the boy. The blonde jumped at the sudden yell and he watched as the brown-haired kid slowly stood. Gon shook slightly and it was then the boy saw he was actually crying. "Gon, what the hell are you doing?" Leorio demanded, alarmed. Gon ignored his friend and clenched his fists.

"So, what if getting revenge against the Phantom Brigade is impossible?" He yelled, clenching his fists tighter. "So, what if we might die trying to stop you from controlling him?" He took a single step forward. "As long as I breath I will try with all I have got to save my friends. I honestly don't give a damn if I die in doing so. I will save, Kurapika, from the path of revenge too. It will be difficult, yes, but I will save him."

The blonde laughed again. "Cute but if you haven't noticed, you were cowering behind a table a matter of minutes ago. Is that saving him? No. You are nothing but a coward, Gon, who tries to stun people with words. I haven't even seen you fight. You just leave it to others." Kurapika took a step towards the brown-haired kid before whispering. "Is it because you are weak?" Gon's breath hitched.

Suddenly, Kurapika froze. His eye blanked and the scarlet hue that it possessed vanished into Kurapika's usual blue. Gon looked at his friend with a shocked look as his skin gradually paled. "Kurapika?" The blonde then wavered on his feet before falling forward, unconscious. Gon grabbed his shoulder's before he hit the floor. "Kurapika?!"

Looking up, he saw a very angered Killua holding a small antenna in his hand. "Killua!"

"That Chrollo is a right bastard!" He muttered as he threw the antenna on to the floor. "Gon. Weak. Hah. He didn't even notice when I snuck up behind him and Gon is the weak one. Oblivious bastard." Hisoka nodded approvingly at Killua as he grinned. Killua nodded back. The brown-haired boy sensed that Hisoka was the one who told Killua to sneak up on the blonde while he was speaking. Gon then smiled at what Killua has said. "You made that look so easy! You had knocked him out in a second," Gon grumbled.

"Well it was easier because he was distracted," Killua smiled whilst winking.

Leorio turned and began to comfort a rather upset Senritsu as tears streamed down her face. What Chrollo had said had really upset her. She didn't want her friend to die and to hear that he would was hard for her to bear. Gon then became aware of a presense at his side and saw that it was the pink-haired sadist, Hisoka. He smiled in his usual perverted way at him before he removed Kurapika from his hands. Picking up the Kurtian, the joker gently placed him on the bed.

After a few moments, all the people in the room had crowded around Hisoka and that is when he frowned worriedly. "Leorio."

"Hmm?"

"I think you need to come have a look at Kurapika... he is very weak." Leorio's eyes furrowed as he walked over to his ally, leaving behind Senritsu, and glanced down at his unconscious blonde companion. Gently placing a hand on his friend's head, he was alarmed at what he felt.

"Oh hell!"

Senritsu who was now nearby and watching asked, "What is it?"

Leorio looked at the music hunter darkly. "He is freezing. This is not normal. He will die in minutes if we don't warm him up. The recent stress on his body and Nen is causing his body to break down! Aww damn it." Gon widened his eyes, aghast. Does anything ever go right?


	21. Chapter 21

Kurapika Kurta didn't move as he slept dreamlessly. Didn't flinch, shift, shiver or anything. Just lay still, comatose, almost like he was dead. However, the one sign of movement from him, his slight breathing, proved that he was in fact still alive. Although, it was clear he was just barely clinging to life. This was nothing like the other times he had used up his Nen and caught a fever. No. His Nen was now so low that his body had made him enter a comatose state which prevented simple functions of the body (Like keeping his heart beating at a normal rate) from functioning well so his body could focus on regaining his missing Nen.

This was also what was making Kurapika lose so much body heat. His body just used up the heat as soon as it was regained trying to raise Kurapika's Nen supply.

"He is warmer now than what he was," Leorio told his friends as he placed another spare blanket over the blonde. The last hour for the group had been filled with mad dashing around to get blankets and anything else needed to keep the blonde alive. Only now the group had finally taken a break from the mad rushing. "But he is still very cold. I don't want to move him to take him to the hospital as it will be harder to monitor his heat in the car and I doubt a hospital will be able to raise his body heat either."

So, they left the blonde on the hotel bed and that is when a conversation sparked between the group.

"How did the Spiders know we were staying here?" Gon asked as he plopped down on the chair besides the window, glancing across to the motionless Kurta. Everything in the room was (mostly) clean now and put back into its regular place, besides the glass coffee table that had gotten smashed during the fight and the blood stains on the white carpet floor which had come from Kurapika's blood drenched body. The shards of the table had been swept up and thrown out while the group spilled drinks over the blood stains and told the hotel manager they had spilled something accidentally before they paid for cleaning. It would be harder to explain why blood was on the floor.

Killua shrugged as he took a seat on the sofa which rested against the opposite wall to the bed. Senritsu sat besides him while Hisoka sat on the end. Senritsu, being rather wary of the joker, shuffled up so she was closer to the ex-assassin while Hisoka just grinned like the pervert he was. His legs crossed gracefully as he barely noticed the music hunter. Senritsu didn't trust Hisoka at all. He was too silent and skilled for her to feel calm around him.

Senritsu raised a finger and smiled in triumph. "Machi! She can manipulate thread and attach it to people so she can track them. She did it when we captured Uvogin. She must have placed a thread on one of us. Either that, or they guessed we are here; after all, this is the closest hotel to their hideout."

Hisoka nodded. "Mmhhmm, your first assumption was right! She mended my arms once with that thread of hers. She is very good with her ability." Hisoka licked his lips which only made Senritsu more uncomfortable being so close to him. "It is actually you, Senritsu is it?, she attached her thread to. Attached it to your flute. I cut it once I came in through the window. The thread she placed on you is also how I managed to find where you all were as you can see it with Gyo." Senritsu glanced down guiltily at the thought of putting her comrades in danger.

"Why were you looking for us?" Leorio asked, barely paying attention as he monitored his friend.

Hisoka smiled a little larger. "I heard the Spiders were in Yorknew and I have spied on them. I was there when Senritsu and Kurapika were brought in, tortured... everything. Even when Kurapika got his eye removed..." Hisoka continued to smile. Gon narrowed his eyes. '_Sadist!' _He mentally screamed.

Killua tapped his chin, "So, you were there when they mind controlled him? You know, planted that antenna on him?" Hisoka nodded. Killua's lips remained perfectly straight, giving him a poker face expression, as he asked. "Final question. How did you know that Kurapika wouldn't notice when I removed the antenna?"

Hisoka straightened up, keeping his legs crossed. "Another disadvantage to Shalnark's mind control ability is that the screen on his phone is very small and the speakers on his phone isn't brilliant either. He can only see and hear very limited things. If you make sure that the person being controlled is kept looking at a direct point, in this case it was at Gon, someone can easily circle around behind the person and remove the antenna if they are quiet. Killua specialises in this with his silent step. Shalnark's ability has many flaws as you may have noticed."

Killua nodded as he glanced up again, over at the injured blonde. Not even thanking the pink-haired man. "How is he, Leorio?"

"Slowly improving, but he may be unconscious for a while." Leorio replied, not looking back at his friend.

"I see. How long will it be until we are able to move him elsewhere?" Leorio turned slowly. His face was flushed pink with stress and lines were appearing on his forehead. A drop of sweat drizzled down his cheek. "What!? We can't take him to hospital because we can't move him!" He exclaimed.

Killua sighed in a patronizing way. "Yes, I know that Old Man but _when_ will we be able to move him?"

Ignoring the infamous 'old man' comment, Leorio bit his lip. "Two days from now at the earliest."

"That is too long."

"What are you talking about, Killua?"

Killua slapped his forehead. "Don't you get it 'Old man'!?" He spat in a very annoyed tone. "Chrollo knows where we are! We can't keep Kurapika here. Who knows when an attack will come. What if they plant another antenna on Kurapika? He won't be able to fight with Nen like that again, he will die and to make matters worse we might not get out of it again. Judging from the blood on him, Kurapika was made to kill on the way to the hotel. The next person he kills could be us if we don't find a way to move him away from here!"

The ex-assassin's rant silenced the group. The silence was so thick and heavy that even Nen would be unable to cut it. Killua had raised a point most of them had missed. Why was Kurapika covered in blood and how were they going to defend against an attack?

Senritsu had her suspicions on who the Kurtian and killed... Basho and Linssen. They both were leaving the hotel when Kurapika was entering. If they saw him, there was no doubt in her mind that they would try to start a conversation and that is when they could have been killed. In fact, Senritsu was willing to bet all the money in her possession that she was correct.

She was correct. Right at that moment, Basho and Linssen were hidden in a bush; pale and drenched in blood. Dead. In a few weeks from that moment they would be found and buried but at that time, at that second, the group's thoughts were focussed on guarding the scarlet eyed blonde. Not the dead bodyguards.

"How are we going to protect him?" Killua asked quietly.

Gon stood up from his chair and walked over to the white-haired blonde, his steps echoing in the near silent room. When he reached his friend's side, he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. He smiled slightly. "We can't," He stated softly, "We can't protect Kurapika against Chrollo, Killua. Chrollo will outsmart us. He has done it so many times before." Though nobody would admit it, they knew the brown-haired Freeces was correct. How were they supposed to protect their friend against the leader of the Spiders? An A class bounty?

"We just have to wait until he shows up and beg we somehow win."

"You won't have to wait long though," Senritsu mused. Everyone glanced at her worriedly. "As he is right outside this room's door."

**I wanted to explain a few things this chapter. I have barely explained how anything has worked for a while. Hope you enjoyed though and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

The door to the hotel room opened with a bang; causing the door hinges to shake and a painting of a vase of flowers to rattle on the wall which the door hit against. Everything seemed to shake or rattle as a man dressed in a black coat stood in the doorway.

The man stood tall and proud with his coat swaying slightly in the after force of the door's impact. His jet black hair was tied back without a single strand out-of-place. His bared chest also was without a single speck of dirt. Same thing was with his clothing. His blue earings sparkled in the dull light of the room, as well as the golden buttons on his coat; and the fur on his jacket which was around the figure's collar and wrists was puffy and neat. To add to that, the black shoes the man wore were also polished and shined to perfection. It was, without a doubt, the leader of the Spiders; Chrollo Lucifer.

Chrollo wasn't alone, however, as behind him stood a blonde haired boy in pale purple clothing with white lining; Shalnark.

A heavy silence fell over the room like an invisible blanket as the two Spiders stepped into the room. Their aura was threatening and dark; to the point which Gon stepped towards Kurapika upon sensing it. The aura scared him and he hated it. In fact, the aura scared them all; even Hisoka looked a little timid to start a fight with his target, Chrollo. One thing was certain from this though; the two Spiders were intent to kill.

Despite their deadly aura, the two Spiders had small smiles on their faces. They stepped into the room with much enthusiasm like they were anticipating the idea of killing, which they probably were. "I see the chain-user is still unconscious," Chrollo said as he examined the motionless boy. Gon rested a hand on the Kurtian's shoulder in response and glared at the Phantom Troupe leader in a way which made him look like he was saying, '_Get away from Kurapika, bastard!' _If Chrollo or Shalnark noticed this, they didn't let anything on.

Killua grabbed a knife which he kept in his purple boot (He was an ex-assassin after all) and held it firmly in his hand. Jumping off the sofa and landing in a near crouched-like position expect his left leg was extended, Killua threw the knife with expert accuracy towards the two Spiders; his face set in a determined expression as he did so. The knife hurdled with such power and speed which was only achievable through a good throwing arm and much training, and it seemed ready to cut down anything in its path..

_CLUNK_

Unbelievably, Chrollo caught the handle of the knife. Killua watched, aghast and confused, as the man twirled the knife and inspected the sharp blade. "Nice knife... Killua is it? Killua-kun? I can never seem to remember any of your names. Besides Hisoka." Hisoka having recovered from his timid state straightened up in his chair, keeping his legs crossed.

"I didn't expect you to show up so quickly, Chrollo, and with so few people with you. You are normally one to sit around and send some Spiders out to do jobs whilst others remained to protect you. You were never alone and only went out for the bigger missions to avoid unnecessary harm. I remember, that was what made getting you alone to fight so difficult." Hisoka said, closing his eyes and not looking towards the Phantom leader.

Chrollo's smile remained on his face as he shook his head. "I am never one to leave a job unfinished, Hisoka, and besides; if I had left it you all would have tried to get away, no? And then what would happen to, Kurapika?"

Gon, keeping his hand on his blonde friend's shoulder, turned to his enemy. "I dare you to try to take Kurapika again! I dare you to try it as, if you do, I will beat you and the other Spiders till you are all splattered with the colour of red!" Killua turned to his friend, concern clear in his face. Angry. That was the best way to describe Gon at that moment and the boy took anger to epic proportions. If his anger kept building like this, his words may just become reality.

Chrollo tilted his head towards his companion Spider who took a stop forward. Shalnark smiled lightly as he reached into his pocket before brandishing his phone. "Nen is greatly influenced by you mental state, Gon," Chrollo stated as Shalnark reached into his pocket again and this time removed an antenna. The group, minus Hisoka, stared forward in horror. Oh Hell.

"Anger is, by far, one of the best mental states for strengthening Nen. You're anger could be of much use, Gon." With that, Shalnark leapt forward ready to attack the brown-haired boy, his antenna held at his side ready to strike. Shalnark's speed was amazing. He was moving near the speed of a cheetah and his determination was like one too. Gon had no chance to react and was frozen in place as Shalnark bounded on him.

Killua turned quickly and also began to run towards Gon but he knew it was a pointless act as soon as his feet began to move. Shalnark was faster than him and he knew there was nothing he could do to save his friend. The ex-assassin shut his eyes and Gon did the same as Shalnark raised his antenna in the air...

Suddenly, a soft melody sounded into the air. It was a slow tune and it was clearly being played by a flute due to its high pitch. The melody was a calming one. Senritsu played her infamous flute with an amazing amount of skill and timing that it was clearly seen why she was a Music Hunter. She was very good with music. Probably why her name meant 'Melody'

Shalnark slid to a stop and he dropped his knife upon hearing the flute. Frozen, everyone watched as the Spider slowly got on his hands and knees and tried to cover his ears from the song. "Make it stop!" He cried as tears welled in his eyes. "Make this song stop! It stings!"

Senritsu took a stop towards the Spider and the melody sped up a little. Slowly but surely, the song increased in tempo and Shalnark's cries became louder and louder. Blood started to pour out of the teen's ears and it was at that time the hunter removed her lips from the flute. "Don't move," She warned him. Her voice was shaking a little and it was not hard to see why; Senritsu was a gentle person not a person who hurts others. This was not something she liked to do. "Or I will play again. I can make it so only you suffer the pain from this melody, everyone else just hears a pleasant song. The song's called 'Deceiving Presence'"

Senritsu turned to Gon, Killua, Leorio and Hisoka. "I will hold him still and guard Kurapika, you take out Chrollo."

"Senritsu, you seem tired. How much Nen is playing that song draining?"

"Don't worry so much, Leorio-san. I am fine, really." Shalnark made a move to get up but Senritsu started to play the deceiving melody again and Shalnark fell on the floor screaming once more. Playing this song hurt Senristu a lot mentally, but the pain from this was nowhere near as much pain she would feel if one of her comrades were to die.

Killua took a step towards the Music Hunter. Out of the four of them, he was by far the closest to the girl. "Senritsu, you will die if you play that song for much longer... we are going to have to kill him." Senritsu widened her eyes in horror. "Killua-kun... I-I can't! I can't kill him!"

Killua consoled his friend, "I'll do it!" Reaching into his boot and removing another knife, he stepped towards the Spider. "I will do it to lessen Kurapika's burden."

Chrollo took a quick step towards the three but Gon and Leorio stepped in front of him. "Don't even think about it!" Leorio hissed, kneeling down as he plotted his next strike. Chrollo sighed, "Looks like I am going to have to fight then." Suddenly, a book appeared in his right hand. It was a relatively simple book with a hand print stamped on the cover and the words 'Bandit's Secret' Written across the top in decorative lettering.

Hisoka laughed as he stood up from the sofa finally and with his perverted grin, he said, "Looks like the final fight is about to begin. How exciting. Looks like I'm finally going to get my fight with Chrollo." He licked his lips in anticipation and with that, he turned to Chrollo and joined Gon and Leorio side. That was when the first strike was made...

**Where have all my lovely reviewers gone?! I miss you! COME BACK! **

**Nearing the end now, a few chapters left, and please review guys. FIGHT SCENE NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chrollo opened the book, Bandit's secret, without even glancing at it. His eyes never went away from Leorio, Gon and Hisoka. Licking the tips of two fingers on his left hand, he flicked through the pages in a rather careless way. Gon stared at the leader of the Phantom Troupe, wondering if he was even looking at what he was doing at all or if he was looking at the pages from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, Chrollo stopped and rested a single finger on one of the pages.

A few moments passed and just when it began to seem nothing was going to happen, a spear with two blades secured to either end appeared in the man's hand. The spear was long and wooden without much decoration on it besides a carving of a Spider on both ends of the spear, right below the blades. It didn't look particularly deadly; nothing you would expect from the an A-class bounty's leader. Leorio, being the prejudger he was, burst out laughing at the Spider.

"A spear," He cried, tears streaming down his face as he continued to laugh hysterically. "I know I can't say much considering I'm an emitter and can only teleport punches but that is a pretty bad Nen weapon. What the hell can you do with a spear?"

Hisoka sighed and slapped his forehead, not saying anything. Chrollo raised his eyebrow at the man, "Thanks for telling me how your ability works, Leorio." Leorio stopped laughing and widened his eyes 'Shit' he mentally cussed. He'd been too careless again. However, he was still pretty confident that he, Gon and Hisoka could take Chrollo on if his weapon was only a simple spear.

Suddenly, Chrollo quickly whirled his weapon and a gust of wind sent Leorio, Gon and Hisoka to the floor. Winding them to the point where they had to cough and gasp so they could get air back into their lungs. Gon attempted to get up again but another whirl of the spear sent another gust of wind crashing into him. The force pushed him backwards at a rapid pace and the brown-haired boy slammed into the window. The glass cracked beneath Gon but it didn't shatter, luckily.

"Gon!" Killua yelled in shock. He had felt the gusts of wind but since they weren't directed at him, he was left unharmed. The ex-assassin was kneeling besides Shalnark with a rather frightened Senritsu playing a melody on her flute opposite him. Shalnark made, yet, another attempt to get up from the floor, seeing as Killua seemed distracted, but he was soon screaming in pain once again. Senritsu's song was really having a nasty effect on him.

Killua twisted quickly as he heard the spike in the tune and he realised he had to deal with Shalnark before he could help Gon. Clutching his knife, Killua turned to Senritsu. "You may want to close your eyes," He told her softly, but with a hint of agitation in his tone. Killua had to hurry if he wished to help. The music hunter shook her head.

"I cannot, Killua-kun. For this melody to work, I must keep my eyes on Shalnark," The cursed girl told her comrade. Killua frowned. Though Senritsu wouldn't admit it, torturing Shalnark like this was causing her serious mental harm. Killua could tell from the saddened face she pulled whenever the tune on her flute spiked. She wasn't a person who harmed others, that was her nature.

Killua also knew if he was to kill Shalnark, because she was the one holding him still she would feel horribly guilty over his death and more harm would be done to her emotions. Though there was no way to avoid this guilt, there was a chance if Senritsu didn't witness Shalnark's death she wouldn't feel as bad.

Killua leaned towards the girl and whispered. "Okay, right before I kill him I want you to stop playing that melody and shut your eyes. If you have the time, block your ears as well. Can you do that for me?" Senritsu nodded curtly. "Okay then, we don't have much time."

Meanwhile, Leorio and Hisoka were busy fighting Chrollo. After being knocked to the ground, Hisoka somehow managed to avoid the next gales of wind and get to his feet; getting Leorio to his feet in the process. It was clear now that the spear could somehow manipulate wind. The pair was now trying to figure out a way to avoid the gusts of wind so they could get to Chrollo.

Also, Gon had gotten knocked out when he hit the window and was now in a limp heap besides the chair which sat at the window's edge.

Killua steadied the knife in his hand and aimed it at Shalnark's neck. The spider looked frightened and horrified but he knew any attempt to get to his feet would be useless. He was utterly helpless. So, he watched in fright as Killua thought about which way would be the quickest and easiest way to kill him off. "Okay, Senritsu, are you ready?" The music hunter nodded. Her skin had paled a bit and she looked a little sick but she looked, mostly, fine. "Alright, don't open your eyes until I tap you on the shoulder, alright?"

The ex-assassin gripped the knife in both hands and held it above the Spider's neck. Glancing sideways for a moment to see if Chrollo had noticed what was going on, Killua glanced back and with a deep breath, he counted, "One... two...three... NOW SENRITSU!" Senristu's eyes immediately snapped shut and her hands abandoned the flute to cover her ears.

Killua, at the same moment, stabbed the knife down and then... everything seemed smudged in red...

Shalnark's eyes widened for a moment as he processed what had just happened, he screamed in pain, and then... the life in his eyes vanished. Just like that, the teen's life had ended. It had been frightfully easy and if it wasn't for Killua's lack of remorse and experience as a killer, this would have affected him badly. But he was born and raised a killer so this had little to no effect on him.

Killua kept his knife in the teen for a moment to make sure he was actually dead before he yanked the knife out. Blood polled on to the floor around the dead teen and blood dripped from the knife on to the floor. Killua's hands were also drenched in the red substance and the white-haired boy wiped it into his shorts without much care at all. Like this was something he did everyday.

Getting up into a crouch, Killua used his slightly blood-stained fingers to close the Spider's eye lids gently before he was forced to dodge to the left...

Chrollo sent a massive gust of wind directly at Killua the second he heard his comrade's death scream, knowing that the Zoldyck was the only one capable of killing a person. He knew that the assassin and the music hunter were planning to kill his fellow Troupe member but he had been too distracted by Leorio and Hisoka to help; more exactly, Hisoka. The joker prevented all his escape plans from working and he managed to easily dodge all of his wind attacks. The sadist was a good opponent. Leorio was an okay opponent too, but he lacked many techniques and was only able to teleport punches.

Chrollo sent another gust of wind at Killua but he managed to dodge again, but only just. Another twirl of the spear later, Killua had managed to get Senritsu to open her eyes and was now flat on his back as another spear twirl sent him flying backwards.

By now, Gon was slowly regaining consciousness and he groaned as he rested his palm on the back of his head where a huge lump had appeared. 'Brilliant' He thought mentally.

Killua scrambled to his feet as an attack was directed at him once again and he leapt high into the air to avoid yet another. Feet touching the ground again, he ran to the corner of the room and ducked as another gust of wind skimmed past his ear. "Stop running around, bastard!" Chrollo hissed as Killua continued to dodge all of the gusts of wind by the skin of his teeth.

The leader of the Spiders was angry, that much was evident. Understandable considering the Phantom Troupe were almost as close as blood relatives and one of these members had just been killed. Shalnark and Chrollo were particularly close friends and trusted each other more than anything; that is part of the reason he came here with Shalnark alone. For him to no longer be living... Chrollo was having trouble comprehending that and when a Spider mourns... they kill.

A lucky gust of wind sent the Zoldyck flying backwards, his back hitting the wall with a bang. Falling limply at the bottom of the wall, Killua had no time to get up before Chrollo was at his side. In his hand, Chrollo held his spear. "Damn Zoldyck," He hissed. "Go to the next life where you will await all those close to you."

"Killua!" Leorio exclaimed, trying to warp a punch at the Spider's chin. The man managed to dodge the fist and a single twirl of the spear sent Leorio flying. As Hisoka tried to help, he suffered the same fate. Senritsu, who was kneeling on the ground, made a movement like she was about to try to help but a glance from Chrollo told the music hunter to attempt to fight would be pointless. Especially giving that she couldn't exactly fight. To make matters worse, she had accidentally left her flute by Shalnark's corpse. There was nothing she would achieve from rushing in without her flute or a musical instrument of some kind.

Chrollo held the spear tightly in his hands and he pointed one of the bladed ends at Killua's throat. "Enjoy death, Zold-"

"PISS OFF!" An unknown voice yelled and a second later, Chrollo was on the ground, bound around his feet by a ball and chain. Glancing up, Killua couldn't believe who the person in front of him was. "Kurapika!"

The blonde Kurtian looked pale and weak, but he was on his feet... barely. His body was slouched and he looked ready to collapse. Kurapika must have regained consciousness and immediately rushed to help him, judging from how weak he looked. Kurapika smiled weakly at the mention of his name, "Hello, Killua."

**A Spider dies and a Kurtian is back on his feet... kind of. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys and thanks for all your lovely reviews. Please keep them up guys, I love reading them.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Where are my precious reviewers going? I am panicking here. COME BACK!**

**I listened to the song 'Who we are' by Red while I wrote this chapter. It has a determined feel to it and I thought it was fitting.**

"Hello, Killua."

A silence fell across the room, a deathly silence, as Chrollo unwound the weak ball and chain from his legs. With Kurapika having barely any Nen at all, the only reason the chain was even a little useful was because the leader of the Spiders didn't expect it. The dowsing chain lacked strength due to Kurapika's current state and the Kurtian was far too weak to muster up a strong chain. Another attempt of a chain would probably not work at harming the Phantom Troupe leader.

The blonde was so weak that, if the situation was different, Leorio would be insisting Kurapika didn't even move a little with walking being out of the question. After all, the teen was still lingering between the border of life and death and using Nen was only making matters worse. Kurapika was so weak that a single use of one of his stronger chains had the high possibility of killing him; especially chain jail.

Chrollo whom was still fuming about the death of his comrade glared at his enemy with daggers in his eyes and poison in his tone. "Chain-user. Move. I am going to kill your bastard of a friend, and you are going to move so I can do it. Now move you filthy blooded Kurata." Killua snarled at the black-haired man but remained sat on the floor against the wall, knowing he that he was no match for the man.

Kurapika stared at Chrollo with an emotionless look, though the blonde's body was still hunched over like each of his bones weighed a ton. His hands were barely lifted above the floor and his eye which was a colourless grey trailed Chrollo while his head remained facing the ground. His legs were spaced out in an attempt to keep upright.

Suddenly, a chuckle with barely any effort escaped the teen's lips. "I have had a bad week and you have had a bad day... actually no, I have had a bad five years since the annihilation of my clan and you have had a bad year and a half since I chained your heart. Let us take the time to make today a good day." His voice was weak, but his angry tone made his voice give off more of an impression.

Chrollo lifted a brow. Then Kurapika continued, "Let us see who will be the quickest to die; me who has barely any Nen or an angry you? Both are pretty bad states to fight in and since we both want each other dead due to problems caused I think it should be an interesting experience. Plus, I still want to break your neck for all you have done recently."

Chrollo raised his brow a little more at the statement before he grinned. "I may not look it, Chain-user, but I do have a sense of honour. If I am going to fight you, a person who has caused so much trouble within the Troupe, I want to at least have a fight where the sides are fair… you can barely stand, kid."

"You don't seem like the type to have honour, Chrollo Lucifer." Kurapika spat the Spider's name with a weak, disgusted tone. "But I honestly don't give a damn about your opinions on fighting me. Think about it this way, kill me now and nobody else in your Troupe will die; like Pakunoda and Uvogin." Chrollo gave the boy a look which seemed like he was starting to consider fighting.

"Kurapika, what are you doing?" Senritsu whispered nervously. That idiot! Why in the world was Kurapika egging Chrollo on when he could barely stand? He was in no state to fight; Senritsu could tell from his heartbeat. That idiot! He was going to get himself killed.

Leorio took a hesitant step towards his shaky friend. "Kurapika… don't be foolish… you can't win here. I know you must be angry with him taking your eye, capturing you, and with him annihilating your clan but this is suicide."

The blonde raised his head as much as he could before he murmured. "Shush, Leorio," Kurapika silenced his taller companion. Hisoka watched all this with concentrated eyes. He had the feeling the Kurtian was planning something here, but what? The Kurtian was a smart kid, so he doubted he was egging Chrollo on out of pure hatred... or maybe he was. It was difficult to tell with Kurapika's emotionless façade.

Gon who was nearly fully conscious after he was slammed into the window glanced up and gasped. "Kurapika..." He whispered urgently.

Chrollo straightened his body and with an emotionless gaze he said, "Fine."

Suddenly, without warning, Kurapika rushed forward with amazing speed and sent a Nen surrounded punch straight into Chrollo's stomach. Surprised by the sudden change in Kurapika's composure and by the strength behind the punch, the Spider coughed up a small amount of blood and it splashed on the floor, staining the white carpet further. Some of the blood also sprinkled across Kurapika's face and the boy wiped it away roughly.

Everyone was taken aback my Kurapika's sudden change but then they noticed something when Kurapika glanced up... his eye was a deep scarlet.

Oh. No.

Last time Kurapika activated Emperor Time with low Nen (although he was getting controlled at the time) the blonde ended up collapsing and becoming extremely ill... actually he still was ill from it. The time before that, after he talked to Gon telepathically, he also ended up collapsing and this led him to get manipulated which let to the former.

The point was that Kurapika was risking his life by using Emperor Time in this low-Nen state.

"Stop it, Kurapika!" Leorio yelled in desperation. Maybe if the Kurtian stopped now, the chance of him losing his life would be lower. It was worth a try. "You are going to die if you keep this up! Stop fighting!"

The blonde ignored his friend and dodged to the right as Chrollo attempted to hit him in the chest with the spear he still held. Twisting mid-dodge, Kurapika unleashed his chain-jail. The chain zoomed towards the Spider leader but he was quick and leapt into the air before the chain had a chance to hit him. Once he landed Chrollo then threw the spear towards the blonde. "Hell with you all!" The man yelled before he leapt up and grabbed on to the chandelier. How it supported his weight was a wonder.

A blast of wind escaped the spear as it hurdled through the air and dug into the carpet ground,but it didn't blow things away. It drew the closer like a vacuum cleaner. The blast had Kurapika moving slowly towards the spear without him even lifting a foot, as well as drawing the furniture and the others towards it as well. Parts of the carpet were even ripped off the floor and the glass windows shattered due to the stain. Good thing Gon was drawn away from the window before it broke; he would have fallen out the window if he hadn't.

Gripping the carpet with both hands, Kurapika tried with all his might to prevent getting dragged away. Glancing back, he saw the spear suddenly mutate into a thick wooden object with spikes surrounding it. He saw when a chair hit it that he would be shredded to death if he got caught in it.

Suddenly, there was a scream as Senritsu who was also hanging on to the carpet lost her grip and tumbled towards the mutated object. Thinking fast, Kurapika held out his arm and grabbed his ally by the hand before placing her hand on the carpet for her to grab. "Thanks," She mumbled thankfully as she held the flooring with all her might.

What was he going to do? The Kurtian couldn't exactly attack while holding the floor like this or he would be shredded to pieces and he couldn't stay like this all day. It was suicide. In the corner of his eye, he could already see Chrollo preparing an attack. He had to do something.

Kurapika's original plan was to trick Chrollo into falling into his chain-jail through taunting and by being very sneaky but that clearly wasn't going to work now. However, Kurapika still had a plan... he knew Chrollo's Nen power revolved around the book, Bandit's Secret, and he could use that to his advantage. If the Kurtian could stop Chrollo using the book, he would be at a massive advantage; so, in his mind, there were two ways he could take out the Spider.

The first way was by getting Bandit's Secret away from the man so he would be cut off from his Nen weapons. However, it was evident the Spider was good with hand-to-hand combat and he would fight better with his two free hands. The other way was to cause massive damage to his useful hand so he would be unable to fight unless he put away Bandit's Secret. However, this would be much more difficult than the former. So, he decided the former was an easier option and went for that one.

"Hisoka!" Kurapika yelled across the gales of wind. The joker looked over at him but didn't say a word. "Can you get the book Bandit's Secret away from him?!"

Hisoka nodded but then he smiled deviously. "Yes, Kurapika, but I will only do it if I get my chance to fight, Chrollo."

"Are you being serious? You are bringing that up now!" Talk about bad timing. "Fine! But I have to help you with it."

"Deal," With an even more devious smile, the joker turned so his back was facing the floor and then, amazingly, he released a hand from the carpet. Summoning his bungee gum, the pink Nen flew out from his fingers and attached itself to the book Chrollo was holding. Yanking backwards, the book fell from the Spider's grip and fell closed on the ground. Immediately, the mutated machine deactivated itself.

Perfect.

**The last part of the battle next chapter. I bet you are glad to see the back of this fight, it has dragged on for so long.**

**Now I beg you all, please review. It doesn't even have to be a positive review, I am fine with critism. It helps me improve. **


	25. Chapter 25

**OMG! *Scream with happiness* THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! The amount of the reviews shot up last chapter and I couldn't be happier. If this keeps up, we might actually reach 150 reviews by the end of the story. I never thought I would reach 50! Nevermind 150! Again, thanks so much guys. I love you all!**

Kurapika immediately rushed toward to the book on the floor and picked it up before inspecting it. To the unknowing eye, it looked like just a regular boo; nothing special or interesting about it. It looked like one of those books you would see in a bookshop which you always notice but never bother to pick up. However, the Kurtian boy knew this book was not some simple regular book. This book contained every Nen ability Chrollo possessed and without it, he was just a regular man.

Grasping the cover, Kurapika flicked a few book pages and then his eyes fell on to the paper.

Bandit's Secret was very organised and neatly laid out. On each page were five abilities with a sketch showing what the ability looked like on the left of the page and the name of the ability and description on the right. The text was very decorative with lots of swirls in it, but it was readable. At the bottom of the description were the words _Original Owner_ and next to it was, you guessed it, the person the ability used to belong to.

The first ability on the page was an image of a flash light and, according to the title; the ability had the name 'Sun Burn.' The description read: _Whoever's touched by the light's beam_ _will be instantly disintegrated. Batteries need replacing after each use. _The original owner of the ability was someone by the name of Natsu.

The second ability with a strange-looking skeleton fish for an image was 'Indoor Fish.' This ability's description read: _A fish which feeds on human flesh; the victim isn't affected until the fish stops feeding. Fish can only survive in a completely sealed room. _The original owner was someone by the name of Yuuki. And so, the list continued.

Kurapika's one eye wandered down the page and he soon began to flick through the Nen book in interest. There were millions of different abilities, none of the like each other in the least, and each had advantages and disadvantages. No wonder Chrollo seemed prepared for any kind of fight.

Suddenly, the Nen book disappeared from Kurapika's hands. Alarmed, the teen glanced up and saw Chrollo was back on the ground. The leader grinned at the Kurtian, getting a glare in response, and held out his left hand. Much to Kurapika's annoyance, Bandit's Secret appeared. "This book's made of my Nen, Kurapika," Chrollo stated. "I can make it disappear and reappear in my hand at will."

_'Shit' _The blonde mentally cussed; looks like he was going to have to beat Chrollo until he had no choice but to de-summon the book. This was not good. The Kurtian boy was already near death as it was and the only reason he was still standing was due to his Scarlet eyes; and the longer he stayed like this, the weaker he was going to be once the scarlet hue vanished from his eye. Kurapika had to end this fight quickly.

But there was no way in Hell that was happening. This was Chrollo, and to not fight wasn't an option as Kurapika was too angered about his family's annihilation to run away; even if it was best for him. Remembering his earlier promise to Hisoka, the blonde turned to the sadist and gave him a brief nod. The joker smiled that perverted smile of his and then he ran towards Chrollo.

The leader of the Spiders barely had the chance to pick his ability before he had to dodge out-of-the-way from a string of bungee gum; jumping high in the air. Mid-flight, the Spider pointed at one of the abilities in the Nen book and that is when something happened...

A black spider appeared in the middle of the room. It started small, no bigger than a fingernail, before it gradually started to grow. Bigger and bigger, the Spider's body got wider while the legs grew taller and taller. Soon, the Spider could barely fit inside the room and it knocked all the room's occupants out the smashed window before it flung itself out after them.

Kurapika landed chest first and badly winded on the concrete floor of the pavement. Coughing in an attempt to get more air into his lungs, he looked around and saw the Spider landing in front of him; Chrollo on its back. The Kurtian's remaining eye glowed so red at the sight of the two that you could swear the only thing he could see was the colour. _'"_Two of my most hated things!" The blonde hissed quietly, "Spiders and rats."

Getting to his knees, the boy slowly got to his feet, helping up Senritsu who was beside him in the process. "Thanks," The girl mumbled sadly as, in her hand, was two parts of a flute. Her precious flute had been broken in the fall.

Kurapika suddenly felt immense sympathy for the girl. The music hunter loved that flute. She spent hours and hours playing it on missions and in her free time. She treated the flute like a friend and took great care of it. To see it broken must be hard. "Sorry Senritsu," The Kurtian apologised sincerely.

The small woman forced a smile. "Don't worry about it, Kurapika," The hunter said, unintentionally flatly. "It wasn't your fault."

She wasn't the only who were affected by the fall. One of Killua's yo-yo's had fallen from his pocket when he fell and now lay smashed on the ground. The ex-assassin stared at it in dismay but didn't seem particularly upset. He could still fight without his yo-yo; Senritsu couldn't without her flute. Killua also had another yo-yo which he could fight with.

To make matters worse, the flute was probably the only thing which could have immobilized the Spider quickly and now it was gone. Damn it.

Chrollo, noticing that one of the group's members could no longer fight, took his chance and ordered the Spider forward. Leorio hastily got to his feet and ran towards the moving Spider, swinging with his fist widely as he ran. Once he reached the arachnid he aimed a punch for its leg, there was a huge crack, and suddenly Leorio pulled back; clutching the hand which had just punched the leg. "OW! OW! OW! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" The man cried, blood streaming from his knuckles down his arm. The man had totally shattered the bones in his fingers. "THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Killua, despite the dark mood, couldn't help but say, "You are an idiot, old man." Leorio glared at the kid before he was forced to jump backwards; out of the Spider's path. Gon and Hisoka, who were now also on their feet, watched as Killua grabbed his remaining yo-yo and swung it over his head like a lasso while the Spider approached him, once it was close; the boy flung the sphere towards the legs of the Spider and the yo-yo wrapped itself around two of the front legs.

The Spider jerked to a stop and stumbled forward as the yo-yo tightened around its legs, unseating Chrollo a little. Jerking its head around, the Spider pulled back with all its might. In response, Killua did the same but yanked in the opposite direction. The Spider wasn't as strong as Killua originally expected, but the Spider was more than capable of overpowering him; who could open a ten ton door.

The cord of the yo-yo snapped upon the strain it was put under and Killua landed on his back with a thud. Finally free, the Spider launched forward, leg high, and brought it down on the ex-assassin's shoulder. "Killua!" Gon cried in shock as his friend's eyes widened. Killua squirmed a little, blood rushing from his shoulder where the Spider's leg still remained before his body lay still. "Killua!"

Gon made a movement to run forward when Hisoka quickly grabbed him. "Let go, Hisoka!" Gon hissed, fighting the joker's grip. He needed to help Killua. Black widows were highly poisonous and that same poison was probably coursing in Killua's veins now. He was losing a lot of blood too. The assassin needed medical attention badly so why was Hisoka holding him back?

"Killua is from a family of assassins and is used to most poisons; he has a high pain tolerance too," Hisoka explained, like he had heard Gon's thoughts. "He will be alright. He won't die from that. Killua just passed out from shock, but if you run in there and get hit by that Spider, there will be no guarantee you will live. I am sure Killua would rather you remain safe rather than going into harm's way for no reason."

"Why do you care about my well-being suddenly?"

"Because I still want to fight you, it would be such a waste if you died now." Hisoka grinned in that perverted way which made Gon uncomfortable.

Although Gon still felt at unease about leaving Killua alone when he was injured, he remained still. Instead, he clenched his fists to calm himself down a bit.

Kurapika had watched all this in shock. It had only been two minutes but already three people were unable to fight thanks to the Spider; Senritsu because the arachnid had pushed her out the window, Leorio because he had broken his hand by trying to attack the Spider and Killua because he'd been hit. Although he hated to admit it, the Spider was a good Nen ability.

However, Kurapika had learnt a lot about the Spider in that short time. He had learnt that the Spider's legs were rock hard and that he was badly vulnerable to getting things wrapped around those same tall legs of his and his method of getting out of being caught was to break whatever was binding him.

That gave Kurapika an idea.

Summoning his dowsing chain, the safest chain to use given his condition, he turned to Gon and Hisoka. "Gon," Kurapika began. "I need your help! I need you when I wrap this chain around the Spiders leg to hop up on to the Spider and attack him with your rock attack. Can you do that for me?"

Gon nodded curtly and the Kurtian smiled in response. Next, Kurapika turned to Hisoka and said in a bit more of a blunt manner, "If you want to fight, Chrollo, Hisoka, you are going to have to get him off that Spider of his. For that, I need you to use bungee gum when Gon uses his rock attack. Once he's off, break his right arm.

Hisoka smiled widely. "No need to act so demanding, Kurapika." The Kurata rolled his eyes.

As they talked, the Spider had freed its leg from Killua's shoulder and was now attacking Leorio and Senritsu. The pair had realised that Kurapika, Gon and Hisoka were formulating a plan and they decided to distract the Spider to give them time. Taking a moment to drag Killua into the hotel, out of harm's way, the pair distracted the man and Nen Spider through any means possible.

They threw rocks at it; waved their hands around to catch its attention, mocked Chrollo… they did everything they could to buy time. Senritsu even threw her precious, yet broken, flute at it. They did everything and anything to give their friends enough time to form a plan.

In the end though, both of them eventually ran out of ideas and were forced to retreat; unable to buy any more time. By this time, Chrollo had also realised the three forming a plan and their attempts at distracting didn't work anyways.

However, they had managed to give the group five minutes to work out the details in the plan and by the time Chrollo had noticed them, their plan had already been worked out.

Still holding his dowsing chain, Kurapika readied himself for combat. If all went well, they could easily overpower Chrollo if he was only able to use one arm. However, if something went wrong and they couldn't get the man off the Spider; they would lose for a fact. Not only because they didn't have another plan and Kurapika was in a vulnerable state (the scarlet hue was already starting to ebb from his eyes) but part of this plan involved them all being extremely close to the Spider. If something went wrong, it would be too easy for them all to get hit and killed.

It was either kill Chrollo or get killed themselves. Life or death. This plan had to work.

"You know, Kurapika, you and your friends aren't as strong as I originally anticipated," Chrollo admitted as the Spider walked towards Kurapika. Kurapika ignored the comment and remained perfectly still, trying not to get annoyed by the man. He needed the Spider closer to him for his chain to wrap around its legs. He needed to stay calm until then. "Though I'm not surprised, I overestimated your clan, the Kuratians too."

That comment really did get anger bubbling in his stomach. The man was trying to anger him, the bastard. "The Kurtians!" Kurapika couldn't help but hiss. Just a little closer… just a little closer and then he could use his chain.

Chrollo smiled, knowing he was causing much frustration to the blonde by doing this. He had guessed Kurapika and his friends had come up with some sort of plan and this was Chrollo's way of ensuring it failed. If Kurapika got angry at him and tried to attack, the Spider could easily poison Kurapika with its Nen poison. That would ensure the plan failed.

The Spider took a few more steps forward as the leader spoke. "Ahh yes… I highly overestimated the Kurtians. Brought the entire Troupe with me to annihilate them, but by the end of it; most of the Troupe members were sitting around bored. To think; all we had to do was kill loved ones in front of them to make their eyes scarlet."

"Bastard!" Kurapika growled, barely able to keep his anger in check. One more step… the Spider had to make one more step and then he could chain it."

"We got an even better reaction when we gouged out the eyes of loved ones and then killed them." The Spider took another step and without warning, Kurapika threw the dowsing chain forward and it wrapped itself around the Spiders legs. Neither the Spider nor Chrollo had the time to react as the chain and ball tightened and the Spider stumbled.

"NOW GON!" Gon immediately ran forward and grabbed on to the Spider's leg tightly before he chanted, "First comes rock! Rock paper scissors!" A blast of Nen enveloped his hand and struck the Spider. The Spider gave out a screech and jerked around, trying to break the chain which had him trapped.

Hisoka took his chance and released his bungee gum on the defenceless and shocked Chrollo. It attached on to the leader's chest before Hisoka pulled back and the man was yanked out of his seat. He landed on the ground with a thud.

Hisoka yanked again and the bungee gum pulled the man towards Hisoka. Once Chrollo was close, the joker ran forward and grabbed both of Chrollo's arms. Kurapika had told him if he got the chance, break both of Chrollo's arms. If not, break his right.

Holding both arms tightly, Hisoka laughed. "Oh the excitement! and I thought you would be a better opponent." Hisoka licked his lips and just like that, he broke both of Chrollo's arms.

And in that same moment, Chrollo had lost and the group had won.

Kurapika didn't say anything as he walked over to the broken-armed Chrollo. The man didn't seem in any pain, but he wasn't exactly moving. "Hello, Kurapika," Chrollo said flatly. He knew what was going to happen and he had accepted his fate.

"Go to Hell!" Kurapika said darkly, not returning the greeting before he removed a knife from his pocket. "Say Hello to the other damned members of the Troupe when they get there." Holding a knife high above Chrollo for a moment, he glanced at his enemy. So long he had waited for this moment and now that it was finally here a feeling of sadness loomed over the blonde. Not through mercy though, but because once he avenged his family, his life would be without meaning.

However, he still had a long way to go before he could think about that. Most of the Troupe was still alive, after all. The Spider could still function without its head and so, Kurapika stabbed the knife down; the scarlet hue vanishing from his eyes at the same moment.

As the blonde fell unconscious besides the - now - dead body of Chrollo Lucifer; he didn't let go of the knife and he remained clutching it, even when his consciousness had drifted away….

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**One chapter left…. Aww :( But a new story will be out after this story called 'To The Test' and it is a collab with Kanon58 so I won't disappear from the face of the Earth ;) **

**Please review :) This chapter took forever to write and a review would be AWESOME :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**156 REVIEWS! *Faints* Thanks so much guys, I am almost crying with happiness. Last chapter now...awww :( I am so sad that this is ending but I am also happy that I have completed my first HunterXHunter fic to so many favs/follows/reviews. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this final chapter and thanks so much guys for sticking with the story. It means a lot. **

**P.S. Happy late birthday Kurapika :D**

Kurapika felt sick and had a pounding headache when he eventually regained consciousness. With his one eye closed, Kurapika stirred a little and groaned; his lack of Nen making him feel terribly weak and frail. A hand rested upon his right hand and both arms rested on a blanket which covered his body up to his neck. Groaning again, the Kurtian opened his eye.

Leorio sat on a chair besides the bed he was lying in, his entire arm in a sling after what happened to his hand. It wasn't the hotel bed which Kurapika had awoken in before; this bed was totally white and clean as it was a hospital bed. Kurapika wasn't surprised to see he was in a hospital but he knew that hospitals could do nothing about lack of Nen. He must only be here so the nurses and doctors could monitor him and check whether he was alive or not.

"Kurapika!" Leorio exclaimed, a sense of relief and happiness to his tone. "You're awake!"

Kurapika sat upwards and rested a palm on his forehead. God how this headache hurt. "How long was I out?" The Kurtian asked tiredly, not responding to Leorio's exclamations.

Frowning, Leorio dismissed earlier before he scratched the back of his head in thought,"Umm... about three days... nearly four; since its now seven PM." Kurapika nodded, finally removing his hand from his forehead. "Is Chrollo dead?"

Leorio was a little surprised to see the Kurtian concerning himself with the leader of the Spiders so quickly but he did expect Kurapika to ask sooner or later. After all, Kurapika had been stabbing Chrollo when he fell unconscious. Looking into Kurapika's eye, Leorio murmured, "Yes, Kurapika, he is dead."

The Kurtian boy glanced downwards for a moment; a solemn look on his face. Although he was putting on an emotionless façade, Leorio could see the pain residing in the blonde's eye. A sense of slight guilt and confusion seeped into the teen's aura as he pondered what Leorio had said. Leorio didn't know it but Kurapika was mourning the leader of the Spider's demise. He felt guilty - like he did with Pakunoda and Uvogin - and didn't quite know what to do next. He hated Chrollo Lucifer; but that didn't mean that he didn't feel guilty having killed him. However, Kurapika knew he needed to avenge his deceased clansmen and that would only be done once the Spiders were gone.

The blonde lifted his head and stared into the space before him and through the window opposite his bed. The sky was orange in the evening light and a few ravens flew across the sky. There was no time for mourning now. He could mourn about the Spiders and his clan after he'd finished the job at hand. "What happened after I fell unconscious?"

Leorio straightened up, the blonde still not looking at him. With a sigh, the tall man began, "After you fell unconscious; we were all rushed into hospital..."

"...Killua woke up about an hour after he went into hospital for his shoulder injury and has already been dismissed. The poison had next to no effect on him thanks to his treatment when he lived with his family although his shoulder injury was pretty serious. But he has been bandaged up and is fine..."

"...Gon had a very minor concussion from when he was slammed into the window, but nothing serious. He was allowed to leave immediately after they checked him. He's been spending most of his time in here, actually, waiting for you to wake up with me and Killua. They are actually in the cafe right not getting some chocolate, I think..."

"...I had my hand put into a sling," Leorio held up his arm for emphasis but Kurapika still wasn't looking at him. "And you were put into here. We didn't know whether you were going to get up or not and I never expected you to get up this quickly; if at all."

The Kurtian boy nodded, sensing Leorio had finished talking. "What about Senritsu and Hisoka?"

Leorio's eyes widened like he'd remembered something. "Oh I have something to tell you first!... They are both fine by the way... After you fell unconscious, it turned out Chrollo didn't die immediately and had a copy of the Sonata of Darkness on him which the Troupe used to torture Senritsu. He tried to whistle the song with his last breaths to kill us all but, luckily, he could only play the version of the song he had on the piano so it didn't work. He died soon after that and Senritsu claimed the Sonata."

Kurapika smiled slightly having heard that. He was glad his friend had also achieved part of their life's goal. "And Hisoka?"

Leorio sat back in his chair and crossed his arms; being gentle with his hand in the sling. "I don't know, he disappeared as soon as Chrollo died..."

"KURAPIKA!" The blonde jumped as a voice said his name. Turning, the Kurtian saw Gon with Killua close behind in the doorway; holding an opened bar of chocolate in their hands. "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

The blonde smiled a little wider and laughed. So his fight was Chrollo was over then? He should enjoy these moments while he could before the Troupe started chasing him down...

X-X-X

Senritsu clutched the Sonata of Darkness in her hands tightly. How long had she tried to find the Sonata? Four years? Five? Well, however long it had been, this was the day she had finally achieved her goal of gaining one of the three remaining versions of the song; the piano version to be exact. Once she got rid of this, there would only be two versions of the song left: the violin version and the harp version and after that... there would no longer be anyone who would have to suffer this same cursed fate as her or that of her friend.

The bonfire before the music hunter burned with a furious rage. The bonfire was wide and tall with the flames causing masses of smoke to pollute the air around her. Senritsu stood alone. She gripped the Sonata even tighter, crinkling the paper and causing small tears to make its way down the edges of the music sheet. Too long has she awaited this moment.

Senritsu took a deep breath as the girl took a hesitant step towards the bonfire. She was right in front of it now and she almost choked on the smoke. Gripping the Sonata tighter, the music hunter stood tall and then... she tossed the cursed music sheet on to where the worst of the flames resided. The girl then jumped backwards, back into the clear air.

The fire whipped at the paper without mercy, quickly reducing the ends of it to ash and then doing the same for the middle. In mere seconds, the paper was gone and the moment was done.

It was over. The Sonata of Darkness, piano version, was gone. "Finally," Senritsu whispered as she continued to watch the roaring flames.

X-X-X

Machi was angry. Angry that the Troupe's plans had once again failed because of this Hell-born, Chain-user. How had the plans failed? Two Spiders were now dead, one of them being the leader of the Troupe, and they did not recapture any of the Chain-user's companions in the process.

All of the remaining Spiders stood in the middle of the main room of their temporary headquarters; all of them mourning in their own silent way. Some of the members cried; others remained silent, while others burned with anger. Machi was the latter.

All Machi knew was that she was going to hunt down the Chain-user and avenge Pakunoda; Uvogin, Shalnark and Chrollo. "Hope you are ready, Chain-user!" The pink-haired girl muttered. "We are coming for you and this time; I will be sure to slit you neck myself!"

The End

**Okay, I am going to leave this fic open-ended just to annoy you guys ;) **

**So this is the end then... it doesn't feel real. It feels like this story was going to go on FOREVER (Even though I have only been writing it for... three months I think) I have really enjoyed writing this and sorry there is no sequel planned but, who knows, I could write one in the future. **

**Anyways thanks to all those who have read this story and I will see you soon with a new HunterXHunter fic. **

**NJ7009**


End file.
